You, Me and Us
by mo person
Summary: harry has a rough life. raped and pregnant, broke and on the streets, taking care of his sick brother, he cant catch a break. but maybe, his knight in shining armour will come and save him DMHP Top!dray Bottom!harry mpreg implied rape read at own risk au
1. meeting harry

well, i really shuouldnt post this but this has been plaguing my mind for a WHILE. it will NOT be updated until winner is finished. which shouldnt take too long... hopefully. but this kinda helped me vent. so just read it so you can wet you apetite..

so, read and review please, tell me where it should go.

also, the pairing is STRICTLY (STRICTLY) DMHP. as in top draco, bottom harry. there is mpreg. MPREG. **MPREG. please read at your own risk. and there Is RAPE. this is a touchy subject for maky people so please make sure it isn't for you. **

finally, as a bit of background, bearers are males who can bear children. basically they dont produce sperm. instead, they make eggs that go in thier wombs and babies go in throgh the bum, and then out again. (this is my inagination, so just go with it okay?)

so, read, flame or review. and more improtantly, _**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Harry potter was 1 year old when he was diagnosed as a bearer. He was 3 when he started kindergarten. He was 5 when he skipped grade 3. He was 10 when he started high school. He was 16 when he graduated top of his class. He was 17 when his little brother was born. He was 18 when his parents died in a car crash. He was 18 and 3 months when his house was burned down. He was 18 and 4 months when he and his infant brother had to live on the streets. He was 19 when the government passed an anti bearer employment legislation, stating that no bearer may work or make money. He was 19 and 5 months when his brother said "ba-ba" for the first time. He was 20 when his brother was diagnosed with severe asthma and he realized he couldn't afford to buy any inhalers. He was 21 when he was raped. He was 21 and 3 months when he found out he was pregnant.

And so, the story begins.

A short, pale, skinny young man sat in a doctor's office. The walls were white and strikingly plain, only one poster of the human body lined the wall. Beside him was a much smaller version of himself. They both had shiny, messy black hair –although the bigger one had it in a braid down his back while the smaller one had messy curls. They also had the most beautiful green emerald eyes, framed by thick black eyelashes. The bigger one looked tired and weary, while the smaller one looked bright and energetic.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Jamison Potter?" A tall lanky female doctor asked as she stepped into the room.

"Call me jam-jam, Dr. Pollok!" the smaller one chirped from his perch on the green chair in front of the desk.

"Very well, jam-jam." She said as she smiled at the small boy with amusement shining in her warm blue eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"We wanted to know if jam-jam is a bearer or not." The bigger one said. "And we also wanted to know if there was any other way to get inhalers for a cheaper price."

"Well, Mr. Potter, if we could just have jam-jam take off his shirt and hop up onto the table, we could see if he's a bearer." The doctor said.

"okay." Harry said softly as he hoisted his brother up onto the examination table and pulled his thin sweater off of his head.

"Ba-ba? What will happen if I'm a bearer?" jam-jam asked innocently.

"Nothing, honey. It just means that when you're much older, you can have lots of babies." Harry lied. In reality, if jam-jam is a bearer, the boy wont be able to get a job, or be put into foster care, or be eligible for free health care from the government. Harry would not be able to keep jam-jam healthy and would not have any hope of supporting his unborn child. Harry would have to find an illegal job and try to make at least a little money to try and buy the necessary food and vitamins jam-jam needed to be healthy. Bearers needed many supplements and medicines to make sure they don't get sick. Most bearers die from illness for their immune system is weaker than normal girls and boys.

The doctor started up an odd machine that had a long hose and a screen. She gently placed the end of the hose on jam-jam's stomach and waited for an image to appear on the screen. The room was quiet except for the low whirr of the machine.

Suddenly, an image appeared. It looked like a white, upside down pear in a sea of black. Looks like jam-jam's a bearer.

Harry was quiet for a while as the doctor helped jam-jam put his shirt back on. He was thinking on how hard his life was. But he would have to stick it through; if not for himself, then for jam-jam and his unborn baby.

Tbc~


	2. meeting draco

well, that didn't take very long...

winner kinda just...ended.

well, enjoy this! i had fun writing it!

* * *

Draco Malfoy gasped as he saw the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. The boy had the cutest nose, long black hair pulled back in a thick braid and a slightly elongated belly. He was pregnant – making Draco want to drool. (A single bearer is a gay man's dream!)

This boy was obviously a bearer and living alone, since no sane man would let that beauty of a boy out of his sight to go shopping for medicines without him.

Draco's breath hitched as the boy stood up straight and rubbed his belly. He looked about 5 months along. No one would even notice the belly if his shirt wasn't so tight on his small frame. The boy's head tilted, letting a few thick inky locks fall into his pale, angelic face.

Draco was suddenly at war with himself. He desperately wanted to go and assist the boy in whatever he was doing, as he looked a bit overwhelmed. But what if he just seemed creepo? What if the boy did have a husband or something along the lines of that? What if Draco just made a fool out of himself?

'Come on Draco! Just go ever there and ask him if he needs help!' Draco chided himself. He slithered over to the boy and cleared his throat. He stood there awkwardly as the boy looked up at him. He was a head and a shoulder taller than the boy and much wider too.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life." Draco spewed the words before even thinking. His grandfather would have turned in his grave if he knew that his son was already hopelessly infatuated with a complete stranger and on top of that, was speaking before thinking!

"Umm, thank you." The boy said in his soft, lilting voice. He offered a soft smile that made his emerald eyes twinkle.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said as he held his hand out to the boy.

"Harry potter-"

"Ba-ba! Look what I found!" a tiny, mini harry came running around the corner clutching an inhaler in his tiny hands. "Is this an inhaler? Do we have enough monies to buys it?" the boy spoke in his childish way. His hair was thick and curly and his big green eyes sparkled in childish hope and glee.

"Honey! That's probably someone else's. You should go put it back. And don't run; you need to keep relaxed." Harry said as he looked down at the boy. Harry couldn't have his baby brother having an asthma attack when they didn't have an inhaler on hand.

"But ba-ba I don't has a inhaler. I needs one." The boy tried to plead his case. It was so cute, the way he clutched the inhaler to his chest and used his puppy dog eyes. "I has the asthma! I don't has the inhaler!"

"He has asthma, but he doesn't have an inhaler?" Draco asked incredulously.

"We don't have the money to buy one." Harry said looking down at his tattered shoes. They were patched everywhere and he didn't even remember what the original color of it was.

"Let me get it for him!" Draco said. He could easily afford to buy this little boy inhalers.

"You don't even know us…" Harry said. He looked at Draco suspiciously. People nowadays would trick bearers into things like this; then they'd act nice, and trick them into having sex with them, knock them up and leave them to fend for themselves. Although harry was raped… but it was still the same concept.

"But he needs them." Draco pressed. "I could just give you the money, and you could go get them yourself. I hate to see kids sick and without the means to get better."

Harry looked up at this tall, blond stranger and finally sighed. Jam-jam needed the medicine and he couldn't refuse such an offer.

"Alright. Thank you, this means a lot to me." Harry said. "When do you want to get this done then?"

"Why don't you call me and we'll set up a date." Draco suggested; he handed Harry a silver business card with his name, number and company on it.

"y-you're _that _Draco Malfoy! CEO of the biggest business franchise in the world Draco Malfoy! Why didn't you tell me!" Harry gushed with wide eyes. He stared at the card and then back up at Draco. "You own a third of the world's wealth!"

"I give most of it away to people who need it. But this anti-bearer employment legislation has taken a blow to our sales. We had about one million employees, and half of them were bearers, but now half of our stores are desperate for workers and frankly I think the entire economy will fail if this law isn't rebuked." Draco said as he ran a well manicured hand through his straight blond tresses. His mercury eyes stared into Harry's emerald ones. "Your eyes are amazing. They just swirl and sparkle like emeralds."

"t-thank you" Harry said awkwardly. Draco really knew how to jump from one topic to another. Harry had a hard time keeping up.

"Ba-ba! I need to pee." Jam-jam suddenly appeared behind the small raven. He was twitching and wiggling erratically.

"Alright baby. Draco, how about we meet here tomorrow, at about 12:00?" Harry suggested.

"Sounds fine to me." Draco said, as the tiny boy pulled Harry away to the bathroom.

Draco chuckled deeply. He smiled when he thought of Harry. Harry potter and his little clone. They were so cute! Their midnight black hair, big green eyes, and cute accents. Harry had a habit of a lisp. His 's' sounds were more pronounced and his 'th' sounds were more's' like. Harry also spoke like a child, it was really cute.

He looked over at the shelf and picked up the cold and sinus pills his father had requested. Severus would be furious with himself if he managed to get his pregnant Lucius sick. Draco had a laugh when his 'mum' had waddled into the den complaining about his sick husband and how he couldn't keep his hands or his germs away from him.

Draco felt like he could have that kind of relationship with Harry. He hadn't yet gotten to know him or his little clone, but he knew he would try everything in his power to get them for himself. The little nymphs would have a big blonde teddy bear in their lives soon enough.

Tbc~

* * *

please review!

i'll make sure to make harry and draco extra cute if you do!

MO:p


	3. a second hello

zoo wee mama! i finally got it posted! there was this wierd error, but it's all good now!

well, enjoy!

* * *

Draco sighed as he stood, dressed in a loose fitting polo shirt and dark grey jeans, waiting for the little green eyed beauty and his tiny clone to show up. He leant against the medicine rack, toying with the fluffy ears of the big teddy bear he had gotten for the little boy. He seemed like a good kid, and Draco loved spoiling good kids. He spoiled bad kids too.

All too soon, Harry appeared –wearing the same clothes as yesterday- with his little 'mini me' trailing behind him.

"Hi, Draco, I'm so sorry I'm late. I thought it would take me a shorter time to walk here." Harry said with a smile. He rubbed his belly softly.

"That's fine." Draco offered a bright smile. He held the big bear out to jam-jam. "Here, I got this for your little clone there. I thought he might like it."

"Thanks you! It's so big and fluffy! I really like it! Thanks you Mr. Draco!" jam-jam gushed over the huge bear. He hugged it to his chest and nuzzled it cutely.

"You didn't have to." Harry said. "But thank you anyway. I can't afford things like that."

"I wanted to." Draco said. "Soooooo, I managed to set up an appointment with my doctor, he said it's no problem to check him up."

"Wow, thank you." Harry couldn't seem to stop thanking Draco.

"So, we can stop to get lunch now, and get to the doctor by 2:30." Draco took jam-jam's hand and began walking towards the exit of the large department store. "My car isn't parked very far."

"Do you has a really pretty car, Mr. Draco?" jam-jam asked innocently. He looked up at the tall man.

"Well, I think it's nice. But I guess you'll have to be the judge of that, wont you, jam-jam?" Draco said. He looked down into the innocent eyes of the little boy and was captured by the sheer beauty of it.

"I can't wait to ride in the pretty car!" jam-jam gushed. He started to bounce, his curly hair flying up and around his little face. "Can you, ba-ba?"

"Nope, I can't wait baby." Harry smiled at the little bouncing boy. He felt all of a sudden very relieved. He vaguely wondered if Draco was a guardian angel. He just seemingly popped up out of nowhere, and now he's paying for jam-jam's inhalers. What was the catch?

The three of them finally reached Draco's car. It was a jet black Lexus suv. It had white leather seats and silver interiors.

"This is a really pretty car, Draco!" jam-jam exclaimed. He stared at the car, with his little mouth wide.

"Thank you, jam-jam." Draco laughed at the boy. He opened the car doors with his remote and lifted jam-jam into the blue car seat his father had fished out of the basement. He carefully buckled him into the car and closed the door.

Harry gingerly sat in the front passenger seat of the car, marveling at the softness of the seat. He sunk down into it and it just molded around him- he swore he had died and gone to heaven.

"Well, everyone buckle up and hold on! We're off!" Draco sang. He put the car in reverse and backed up out of the spot. He drove out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" Draco asked. He stopped at the stop light, waiting for it to turn green.

"Can we has the good foods?" jam-jam chirped from the back seat.

"Of course, little man!" Draco exclaimed "what else but the best?"

"You really don't have to…" Harry started, but his stomach gave a loud rumble, he blushed furiously.

"I think your stomach has other plans." Draco laughed as he drove off, the light finally turning green. "How about some McDonalds?"

"Okay!" jam-jam said loudly. He hugged his teddy bear closer to his chest and smiled. "I thinks I'm gonna calls him Mr. Fluffers."

"That's a good name for him." Draco said, looking in the rear view mirror to see the little nymph. He smiled at the incredibly cute boy. He would be very beautiful when he grew up. He'd look like Harry.

"Harry, is jam-jam a bearer?" Draco asked as he turned on some music. The song played softly and jam-jam sang along with it.

"Yes, he is." Harry said. He looked down at his belly and sighed. He felt tears prickle his eyelids. "I can't provide for him. He needs so much more. I just feel so helpless. I wish I could have gotten a job and paid for all that he needs."

"Hey, I'm here now. There's no need for that. You've already given him so much love and care, what more could he ask for?" Draco consoled Harry. He reached out and took Harry's petite hand in his own.

"Thank you so much, Draco. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Harry gushed. He could feel the tears drying up.

"How about a coffee sometime?" Draco suggested slyly. He smiled at Harry, hoping to get a yes.

"Draco, I-I'm not ready to have a relationship. I just got over being rap—never mind." Harry quickly stopped talking. "I just met you and I'm already spilling my heart out to you, wow."

"Hey, none of that. I'm here for you and jam-jam and you can count on me being here for you – no matter what" Draco rambled. He still held Harry's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Besides, you're worth waiting for."

"Thank you." Harry whispered. He could see himself spending a long time with Draco. He had always lived the hard life, now Draco's was there and things were so much easier. Maybe Draco was his way out. Draco could get him and jam-jam off the streets. He could pay for jam-jam's medications. He could be a father to his baby…..

"Were here!" Draco sang he hopped out of the car and skipped over to jam-jam's door and opened it. Jam-jam squealed and laughed as Draco took his out and spun him around in the air.

"Let's go in!" Draco said excitedly.

Harry laughed and followed everyone inside. He stood beside Draco in the lineup and looked up at the menu board. He hadn't been here in years. Luckily, they still had the chicken sandwich, and Harry loved those. He suddenly had a strong craving for it. And some ice cream.

"Ba-ba! Look! They has the apples! I loves the apples!" jam-jam gushed. "Can I has them? Please?"

"Of course! You can have apples and nuggets, how does that sound?" Draco asked.

"Yaaay!" jam-jam cheered and clapped his hands around Mr. Fluffers.

"Well, I think I'm going to have a big Mac. How about you Harry?" Draco asked.

"A chicken sandwich with ice cream." Harry said. He rubbed his belly in slow circles and winced as his back protested at his standing for so long. While walking to the store that morning, he had to stop several times because his feet and back hurt something fierce.

Draco ordered the food when they finally got up to the counter. He paid the cashier and waited for the food to come. Harry and jam-jam went to find a nice table to sit at. They found one by the window and sat.

"Ba-ba, do you likes Mr. Draco?" jam-jam asked suddenly. He wasn't the oblivious little child he looked like.

"Maybe a little." Harry admitted. His cheeks flushed bright red.

"I likes Mr. Draco lots!" jam-jam chirped. "He's really nice and funny!"

"Who's nice and funny?" Draco asked as he sat across from Harry. He put the tray of food down in front of the man and took his burger from the tray.

"You are, silly!" jam-jam giggled. Harry took a napkin and put it in front of jam-jam; he took the apple slices and nuggets and put them in front of the little boy.

"Well thank you, I'm flattered!" Draco grinned like Cheshire cat. He already had jam-jam on his side.

Harry smiled at their antics and opened his chicken sandwich. He took it up and bit into it, savoring the taste. It had been far too long since he had eaten a good meal and it felt wonderful to be eating one now.

"So, Harry, where do you live?" Draco asked.

"On the streets." Harry replied, too wrapped up in his food to fully register what he was saying.

"What!" Draco was appalled to hear that this beautiful man was living on the streets. He couldn't – wouldn't have him living like that any more. "You're coming to stay at the manor. You can't live out on the streets now, it's September! It's going to be really cold soon and you need to keep warm for the baby."

"Huh?" Harry looked up at Draco confused until he remembered that he had told Draco that he lived on the streets. "Really? You'd let us live with you?"

"Yes! Of course! You're not someone who should be on the streets." Draco said. He had finished his burger by now and was waiting for Harry and jam-jam – who was still eating his apple slices.

"Thank you! You hear that jam-jam? We wont have to live outside anymore!" Harry smiled at the little boy, taking one of his apple slices and putting it in his sandwich. He took a bit of it and moaned at the slight tang and meaty taste it delivered.

"We can lives in the houses?" jam-jam asked through a mouthful of chicken. His eyes looked at Draco hopefully. He smiled widely as he got a bright gin from the blond man.

"I'll throw away the garbage we'll eat the fries in the car" Draco said. He stood up and piled all of the used napkins and empty drinks on the tray.

"Okay."

The ride to the doctors' was quick and pleasant, filled with small talk and laughs. The waiting for the doctor to call them was also very quick. They filed in, and got every thing checked up and got the correct prescriptions for jam-jam. Draco paid the doctor and made sure everything was sorted out.

They were back in the car, on their way to the pharmacy when Draco's phone rang. He answered and seemed to get into a heated argument with whoever was on the other end.

"Look, Pansy, you know as well as I do that I do not like you. So do us both a favor and piss off!" Draco hissed into the phone he harshly hung up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why don't you likes pansy Draco?" jam-jam asked.

"She's rude, arrogant, mean and a total airhead. She thinks that I would want to marry her." Draco explained. His grip on the steering wheel had tightened significantly.

"Well, you knows that you don't likes her, so she should leave you alone!" jam-jam pressed. "I don't thinks I likes Pansy very much neither."

"Glad to know you're on my side there, jam-jam" Draco smiled.

Draco went into the pharmacy and got jam-jam's prescription filled, and soon they were off once again; this time to stop by where Harry and jam-jam were living to pick up their things to move in to the Malfoy manor right away.

Draco pulled up by a small shack that had a fence all around it. Harry slid out of the car and unlocked the gate. He disappeared in the small shelter and reappeared holding two bags. He got back in the car and told Draco that was all he had left.

Draco made a mental note to take the two green eyed nymphs shopping later on, but for now, they were going to Malfoy manor.

Tbc~

* * *

well? did you like?

**_REVIEW!_**

MO:p


	4. new home on the range

well. i finally got it done!

i've been at school from 7:00 am to like, 7:00 pm! i know! horrible! but i'm in band and drama, so... ya.

well, enjoy ! and review!

* * *

The drive to Malfoy manor was joyful and loud –in Harry's opinion. Jam-jam was over-excited about living in a big house. Draco was over-excited about having jam-jam to play with. The two of them them were just a big headache.

"And will I gets a big room? And a fluffy pillow?" jam-jam asked

"Yup! And you can have all the toys you want!" Draco said, grinning. "And, the best part is that you get to swim in my pool whenever you want!"

"I gets to swims in a pool!" jam-jam squealed. He clapped his hands, smiling widely.

"And, your ba-ba gets a really nice bed that will be good for his back." Draco said, looking at Harry again.

"Look at the road!" Harry screamed, grabbing Draco's arm.

Draco yelled…. There was no one on the road besides them. Now it was Harry's turn to laugh.

"That wasn't nice." Draco pouted. "I could've had a heart attack, and then where would we be?"

"I don't wants Draco to have a heart attack!" jam-jam called from his seat. "I wants Draco to stays with us!"

"I'm not going anywhere little guy!" Draco called to him.

The rest of the ride was short and quick. The manor was located in a quiet rich neighbor hood on the edge of the city. Of course, the houses were all over the top and ridiculously flamboyant. But Malfoy manor was simple and elegant. Its stone exterior a beautiful contrast to the big and bold mansions that surrounded it.

Of course, the Malfoys were not ones to be out done, so surrounding their manor were many guest houses and lush, green grass that sprawled far into the horizon.

Jam-jam jumped up and down when he saw the house. He couldn't believe that he was going to stay there! He couldn't wait to explore every room and sleep in a big, fluffy bed and do lots of cool things!

Harry, however, needed to pee. It's not like he didn't go before he had left that morning, it's just that he needed to go more often. Of course, he was dumbfounded as he gazed upon the manor, but there was a more urgent task at hand.

"Draco, could I go to the loo? I kinda really have to go." Harry said as he unbuckled himself.

"Yea, sure!" Draco said as he got out of the car and helped heave jam-jam out of his seat.

And of course, the inside of the house was just as beautiful. With rustic tiled floors and wooden archways and large bay windows, it was absolutely beautiful. Yet, there was an underlying homeliness that was charming.

Jam-jam was absolutely hyper-charged and exited. He was jumping in the hallway and twirling in the parlor.

And when Lucius saw two adorable green eyed people in his house, well he had a ball. He gushed over jam-jam and Harry's tummy. He thought that they were the cutest little things alive. Jam-jam had exclaimed that Lucius also had a baby in his belly along with his ba-ba. He also took time to kiss each of the bellies even though Lucius's was about two times as big.

And when night time came around, well….

Harry had just finished washing jam-jam in the large tub and was wrapping him in the huge, fluffy towel. He carried the little boy into their room and placed him onto the plush bed. Jam-jam just lay down placidly and let Harry rub the soothing lotion over his skin and gently dry his hair. He pulled a shirt over his head and curled up beside his ba-ba in the warm bed.

Harry's soothing voice washed over him, quietly and sweetly. Harry sung the lullaby that their mother used to sing to him: (sung to 'tweety bird's song')

Asleep in the night

Play in the day

People to see,

Things to say

Sleep now little baby

And never fear

For I will be here

Year after year.

Harry soon fell asleep, radiating heat to jam-jam, but jam-jam had other plans. He awoke at about 2:45 am, and decided to walk to the bathroom all by himself. And of course, he didn't think it would have been so dark. He was deathly afraid of the dark.

Draco's bedroom door just happened to be beside him when jam-jam heard a loud creak coming from the direction of the stairs. A dark looming figure coughed and groaned and slumped up the stairs, sluggishly dragging himself closer to jam-jam. Jam-jam however, couldn't breath. He was scared out of his wits and rooted to the spot and was shaking profusely. It didn't help that he needed to pee.

The figure grunted and turned around. This broke jam-jam out of his statuesque trance as he ran into Draco's room, whimpering and sobbing. Draco woke immediately, sitting up in his bed. He saw a small bundle trying to climb up onto his bed and he carefully reached out to it. He was startled to find that it was jam-jam, shaken and scared. He soothed the boy by singing an old Chinese lullaby he had learned many years ago.

月亮是明亮，風是安靜的

樹葉掛在視窗，

我的小寶寶，速度快，睡去

睡眠，夢想著甜蜜的夢。

((The moon is bright, the wind is quiet,

The tree leaves hang over the window,

My little baby, go to sleep quickly,

Sleep, dreaming sweet dreams))

Jam-jam relaxed into Draco's arms enough for Draco to speak to him without getting muffled whimpers. He was only trying to get to the bathroom.

Draco carried him to do his business and peeked in on Harry to see him sleeping soundly he hated to wake him for this, so he just brought jam-jam back to his room. He let jam-jam snuggle up to him and he gently carded his fingers through the soft baby locks on his sweet head. Jam-jam fell asleep quickly, exhausted from his adventure.

The next morning, however, was punctuated by a frantic Harry rushing around looking for jam-jam only to find him fast asleep in Draco's arms. Harry sighed and giggled at how cute it was. Draco was on his back, snoring slightly and jam-jam was drooling all over his chest.

Harry let them sleep and went about looking for breakfast. Today would surely be a trying day.

* * *

well? i think it was good. you tell me!

review!

mo:P


	5. tradgedy strikes

beware the epicness of this chapter!

* * *

And was Harry ever correct.

When Draco woke up, he announced that he would be taking both of the black haired angels shopping for some much needed clothes and whatnot. They were up bright and early at 8:00 am and were on their way by 9:00.

"Draco, can I calls you ba'dray?" jam-jam asked from his seat in the back of Draco's suv.

"Sure!" Draco called. "Call me what ever you like!"

"ba'dray! Ba'dray!" jam-jam chanted. He giggled and bounced all the way to the store.

Harry was very uncomfortable in such a high-end maternity store such as the one he was currently in. It's not as if he didn't want half the gadgets and cool knick-knacks that were found there; it's just that he was pregnant and he back hurt dammit! The pain flared every time he moved; it was unbearable!

And Draco had to be the obsessive type. The one who would go on and on about the littlest things! Who cared which baby bottle would match Harry's eyes better? Or which binky would accent the baby's hair which just had to black?

"Draco! Honestly! Which one is the cheapest and safest? Let's go the one that won't cause us the most trouble!" Harry snapped. He didn't mean to, it just came out… "I think we should just find what's absolutely necessary and get out of here! I'm tired and achy!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Your back is probably killing you isn't it?" Draco fussed over Harry's hair for a second before carefully leading him over to a nearby bench that Harry hadn't noticed. "Why didn't you tell me, or just sit down?"

"Well, maybe I would sit if there were benches in this god-forsaken shop!" Harry continued to rant as he was led, jam-jam trailing behind them quietly, much too fascinated by the many things to pay much attention to the adults.

"Harry?" Draco stopped and turned Harry towards him. There was a slight unfocused look to Harry's eyes that he hadn't noticed before. "Harry, can you see properly? There are tons of benches in here."

Harry blushed slightly and looked away. He nervously fiddled with his hands. Draco took them in his own larger ones gently, and gently lifted Harry's head to look at him.

"Harry." Draco pushed.

Harry meekly shook his head.

The truth was that Harry needed glasses. He couldn't see far away and had to bring things up close to his face to read things. He had hidden it very well, most people not even realizing that he couldn't see. He had glasses before, but they were broken a long time ago and he never had enough money to get it back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco whined.

"I don't know."Harry whispered. He hated to seem like he was leaching off of Draco, so he didn't really bring it up; but who else would be able to do all of these things for him if not Draco?

"Okay. Let's finish up in here and then go to the optometrist." Draco said. He let Harry sit and disappeared down one of the many isles in the store.

"ba-ba, did you sees the little shoes for the babies?" jam-jam asked. He looked up at Harry and frowned when he saw the frown on his ba-ba's face. Did Draco say something mean?

"Ba-ba? Are you sad?" jam-jam asked innocently, tilting his little head. His inky ringlets falling into his eyes.

"Wha-? No! I'm fine, baby." Harry said. He lifted jam-jam's small body up onto the bench.

"Then why is your smile upsides downs?" jam-jam asked. He reached up to pull at Harry's cheeks to make him smile.

Harry smiled and kissed his baby brother's head. Jam-jam knew exactly what to say.

"Where did ba'dray go?" jam-jam asked. "Did he needs to go to the bathroom?"

Harry giggled and shook his head at his brother.

Soon, Draco showed up with 5 bags and a lollipop for jam-jam. The three of them walked out of the store and into the car. They buckled in and were off.

A few hours later, Harry found himself yet again standing in a high-end store, rather uncomfortable. Draco was spending copious amounts of money on him and jam-jam and he knew he could never pay him back. How could he? With no money left, and Draco spending $500 in one go; Harry was entitled to feel like he owed Draco something, no? But of course, Draco, the nice, sweet, kind man that he was just had to make Harry pick out something else that he wanted- completely disregarding whatever Harry had said to hint that he would like to pay him back.

It was infuriating!

"Draco, really! You can't just spend so much money like this! How do you expect me to—ooh! This is cute!" Harry stopped mid rant to look at a pair of jeans. They were black and really stretchy. (I like stretchy pants)

Draco only laughed at Harry. Those hormones did weird things to people. Harry almost seemed bi-polar.

When they finally returned home, Harry wore a new pair of glasses, jam-jam was hyper and Draco was smirking. Lucius demanded to hear what had happened out there, as he couldn't go out much due to the pregnancy.

Harry insisted on unpacking all of his new clothes himself, but Lucius just had to help and jam-jam just had to make a mess.

As Harry folded another t-shirt, jam-jam attempted to reach the top shelf of his wardrobe. All the clothes fell onto him, with the little boy laughing and giggling, floundering in the pile of children's clothing.

"Jam-jam!" Harry whined. "I have to do all of that again?"

"I'm sorry!" jam-jam immediately tried to stuff everything back into the wardrobe, without much success. He huffed and stomped over to the bed where he crawled over to Harry, who hugged him and kissed his head.

"It's alright, my Jamie-bear" Harry whispered. "It was bound to happen."

"Who wants ice cream?" Lucius called from in the kitchen. Both Harry and jam-jam's green eyes widened. They loved ice-cream!

"I do! I do!" jam-jam yelled as he ran towards the kitchen.

Harry followed at a much slower pace, knowing that he'd get there, eventually.

That night, as Harry and jam-jam were snuggled under the warm blankets in their soft bed, jam-jam stopped breathing.

Harry, sensing something amiss, woke immediately only to see a blue lipped jam-jam limp in his arms. He screamed and wailed- so loudly that he woke the neighbors. Draco, Severus and Lucius came running as fast as they could. Lucius called 911, already in tears. Draco tried to help Harry with jam-jam.

But was it already too late to save him?

* * *

dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuunnn!


	6. a sigh or relief

it's heeeeeere! me you and us chapter 6! the long awaited out come of jam-jam's sudden ailment! what happened?

read on to find out in: (drum roooooollll)

**me you and us**

* * *

Harry, Draco and Lucius waited with baited breath in the hospital waiting room. The silence was stifling and thick. The pure, whiteness of the room was weighing down on the three of them as they waited for news of jam-jam.

The previous night was frantic and rushed. The paramedics came and immediately took over the situation, trying to revive the little boy and keep his heart pumping. They tried everything but couldn't get him back to breathing on his own. They hooked him up to a breathing machine, with tubes running into his sweet little nose. That seemed to help, if a little.

Harry had been fighting back the tears since he had discovered his baby brother cold in the bed. But seeing his little brother tubed up and needled, the tears ran freely. He didn't have Draco in the ambulance with him sadly, as only family was permitted in. One of the paramedics, an older woman, took Harry's hand and squeezed it. He turned and buried his face into her jacket, his sobs shaking his frail body, his tears soaking the jacket.

But, finally, they arrived at the hospital, with Severus and Lucius and Draco pulling up behind them. The rest was a big blur. Watching Jam-jam being rushed into the emergency hall, then having to fill out all these forms and answer so many questions and running around until finally reaching here, in the waiting room outside of jam-jam's operating room, Harry wasn't sure how he'd done it.

Then, as if god himself had sent it, a nurse clad in operating garb and gloves came around the corner smiling widely. The nurse said that everything was fine; it was just an asthma attack that went un-noticed. Jam-jam was awake and perfectly fine.

Harry nearly fainted. He wanted to jump up and down and scream to the heavens. But he instead demanded to taken to his brother. Immediately.

The nurse gladly led the group down the hall to jam-jam's room where they could hear someone talking to the little boy. When they entered, they saw a pale jam-jam nodding his head along with a talkative doctor. The doctor was saying something about making sure that he takes his inhalers before bed and not to over exert himself.

"ba-ba!" jam-jam rasped out as he saw Harry. He could hardly talk and coughed harshly when he tried to swallow. Harry rushed over and hugged him tight. He nuzzled the soft curls of his brother's head almost desperately.

"I was so worried baby! Thank god you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Harry said, trying to will away his tears.

"sorry." Jam-jam said, smiling at his ba-ba. He spied Draco and Lucius at the door and held out his hand for them, with a small cough.

They both came and hugged him, kissing his head and saying how glad they were that he was okay. Lucius was crying again. He blamed the hormones. Severus couldn't come in since he was sick but he sent his words and that was a world of comfort to jam-jam.

Over the next few days, jam-jam stayed at the hospital. Draco and Harry stayed with him the entire time, taking turns for bathroom breaks and going to get food.

And when the day came that jam-jam was to leave the hospital, all the nurses, and doctors were sad to see him go. He was just too cute!

But that day, everything was alright for Harry, Draco and jam-jam. They all went home and snuggled up on the couch, watching phineas and ferb. They had come to love that show while in the hospital.

But the happiness wouldn't stop there.

On October 15th, Draco -feeling lucky- took a chance and asked if Harry and jam-jam would like to go to the Oktoberfest festival. This festival (doesn't exist) was held every year to celebrate the harvest and a merry good year. Draco had attended each and every one of them with Lucius. But since Lucius couldn't go, he though he could bring jam-jam and Harry. Of course, with Harry being pregnant and getting bigger every day, soon Harry would be staying home too. So Draco though it was the perfect time to try and get somewhere off the ground with Harry.

When he popped the question, Harry had said no. But with a little persuasion and a pleading from jam-jam –who hadn't seen much of the outdoors since he came home from the hospital- Harry had agreed.

Jam-jam was so exited about going to the festival that he could hardly keep still. He was dressed in a warm blue sweater and black baby skinny jeans. (those are so cute!) Harry was exited too, as he waited in the parlor wearing a green sweater and maternity jeans.

And, finally, Draco descended the stairs in a black hoodie with dark grey jeans and timberlands (smexy!) Harry flushed bright red -as you can imagine- when he caught sight of the blond Adonis. He rather looked like a Christmas tree, all red and green.

"ba'dray, you looks really good!" jam-jam said "can we go now?"

"Yup! I'm ready, Harry's got jam-jam's bag, I've got by keys, and we're off!" Draco sang as he held the door open.

Jam-jam giggled and twirled in the falling leaves. The tall oaks around Malfoy manor were shedding their yellow and orange leaves; readying themselves for the long winter ahead. And Harry just loved the fall, even more than he loved the winter. In the fall, everything was pretty and rustic almost, it just made him smile. And jam-jam loved anything that was fun –and jumping into a pile of freshly raked leaves in fun.

So, the three of them made their way to the festival, which was being held in the core of London – a 15 minute drive away. Jam-jam kept yammering away at how exited he was and he could hardly wait to get there. Harry was quietly rubbing his baby bump; he was almost 6 months along and his belly was noticeable now. But he just looked so cute and round and small that Draco had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Who could? Those big green eyes, kissable lips, big round belly full with child, witty, quick mind, intelligence that could rival his own, that sexy arse…

Yes, Draco was in love. Hopelessly even. As Lionel Richie said: "hopelessly devoted"

As Draco pulled into the over full parking lot, he groaned. And he got here early! The festival wouldn't start for another 30 minutes! He wanted to get a good spot so Harry and jam-jam wouldn't have to walk far to get into the festival. With a dejected sigh, Draco parked a 5 minute walk away from the festival. He wasn't happy, but Harry had assured him that it would be good for jam-jam to get some fresh air before all the glorious festival smells hit him. Draco readily agreed. They walked casually, stopping at the stoplights, until they reached the gate, where already a line was forming. Draco suggested that he wait in the line and Harry and jam-jam go to sit on the bench by the door.

Draco smiled softly as he watched Harry and jam-jam play a game on the bench. He smiled when they smiled and he just wished that he was their provider. Call it an instinct, or a hunch, but Draco desperately wanted to be the man for Harry and the father figure for jam-jam and the new baby. He could see himself coming home to a house of screaming and laughing kids and a smiling Harry. He wanted it. He wanted his precious…

Soon, he had bought their tickets, (the unlimited ones) and had gone to sit by Harry until the festival opened.

And when it did, everyone rushed in, already buzzed with excitement and anticipation.

When jam-jam saw all the rides, stands and food vendors, he froze, with his little mouth wide open, gawking at the vastness of it. He squealed and pulled Harry and Draco to countless games and rides. Harry was pleasantly ambling along, sipping a pumpkin juice smoothie (yummy!) and rubbing his belly. He caught up with Draco and jam-jam at a balloon popping game that Draco was acing. He hit each balloon dead on, and the stand host person could hardly believe his eyes. How did Draco do it?

"Well, jam-jam which one do you want?" Draco asked, as he looked up at the huge grand prize teddy bears. There was a fluffy brown one and a green elephant and a blue monkey- also fluffy.

"Can I gets the monkey for ba-ba?" jam-jam asked. He barely reached top of the counter and he strained to point at the monkey of his choice.

"Certainly, young man. For your ba-ba." The host said as he reached the monkey and handed it to Draco. It was nearly as big as Draco and taller than Harry.

"We should go put all of our winnings in the car and come back for some lunch." Draco stated as he stood beside the monkey named king-Kong by Harry.

"That's a good idea." Harry said as he lifted some of the toys and knick knacks that Draco had won for them. Harry had managed to snag a basketball in a ring toss booth and jam-jam had a weird talent for shooting…

All in all, they made out with a good amount of prizes. More than good, quite satisfactory if Draco said so.

When they returned to the festival, after some fresher air, they went to see what the people had on the menu. Harry had a craving for ribs and jam-jam wanted "good foods." Draco took them to a bbq booth that was flaming away on the grill. There were ribs, chicken, turkeys, pork, the works, potatoes, gravy- pretty much a real barbeque. Harry ordered some ribs and a potato and a small chicken meal for jam-jam. Draco ordered a full rack of ribs. "Gotta eat like man if I want to keep my size, right?"

Soon, they found a bench in the family picnic area in the shade of a big tree. Jam-jam contentedly ate his chicken and mashed potatoes while Draco and Harry talked quietly.

"Harry, I need to ask you something." Draco asked as he wiped his hands on his napkin.

"sure." Harry replied, taking a bite of his potato.

"Harry, you know I like you. More than friends, right?" Draco started. He didn't give Harry a chance to respond. "And I know that if you give me the chance, I could give you all that you need. I really want to Harry. For some strange reason, you just captured me. And I'm trapped. I don't know what I'd do if couldn't have you. I know that you've been through a lot, but I'll help. I'll be your rock. I'll come home with warmth every day. And we'll have so much fun. And I want to be there for you, know you entirely, and have you for my own. I want to come home to full house of kids with blond hair and green eyes and jam-jam and you. I just want to be with you. All of you."

"Draco," Harry started.

"No, please. Just let me be with you Harry!" Draco pleaded. "I don't care what people will say, all I want is you."

By now, many people around had tuned in to Draco's little speech (nosy) and many of the females and bearers were swooning.

"Draco," Harry's voice wavered he was on the brink of crying "I want to be with you too!"

"Really?" Draco asked, elated.

Harry nodded as the tears slipped past his eyelids. Draco rounded the table and kissed Harry firmly. He felt light, and happy. And there was applauding and cheers coming from around them – which startled jam-jam from his food to look up and notice people clapping. So he clapped too, looking around until he saw his ba-ba and ba'dray kissing and smiling. He jumped up and down, "finally! Ba-ba told ba'dray that he likes him!"

The three of them went home that day tired and happy, Harry was blushing and smiling, holding Draco's hand and Draco was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Jam-jam was asleep on Draco's shoulder, cradled in his arm, happily dreaming of him, his ba-ba and his ba'dray.

* * *

giggle...giggle...giggle...

oh, i love this fic! draco is so much fun! oh, what ever.

i hav a music test tomorrow that i should be practising for... hmmm.

but i hope you enjoyed! i did!

oh, and review!

mo:P

ps. english **is** my first language, so if you see any mistakes please point them out. :D


	7. troubled waters

well, here it is! there's more cute cuddling on the way!

* * *

Well, as we all know, Lucius was pregnant and at some time the baby had to be born right? Well, October 20th midday, while he was cooking up some lunch with Harry and jam-jam, Lucius felt a weird tingling in his lower pelvic area.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, coming to a stop with his knife poised above the vegetables he was chopping.

"I-I don't know." Lucius said. "It's probably just hormone induced nerves."

"If you're sure…" Harry said, as he chopped up the last of the lettuce and tomato.

Harry and Lucius went on contentedly – completely forgetting about the tingling until it came back – and it was painful this time.

"You're not okay!" Harry said, he started to get very worried now.

"I don't know!" Lucius said, he started to get very frantic.

"What if you've gone into labor?" Harry whispered suddenly. He looked into Lucius's eyes and saw fear.

Lucius's first pregnancy had been rough. He was only 16 when he had gotten knocked up, and he was bed-ridden for the entirety of it. He had gone through 12 hours of intense labor until baby Draco had been born. The doctors said that he shouldn't try for any more kids, but then this little miracle popped up and he couldn't just get rid of him or her. But he had been on edge ever since he found out about this one. He didn't want to lose his baby.

"Oh my god." Lucius cringed as liquid spilled down his thighs. "My water just broke."

Harry was freaking out. To put it frankly. Draco and Severus were out at work and they were home alone. And Harry had never actually been around for a birth, he just kind of sat back and let everything run without him. But now, Lucius had no-one else but him. It made him tremble as he led Lucius over to the couch – already waddling because of his own belly – only to rush around frantically looking for the phone.

"Lucius? Ba-ba?" jam-jam called out from in the kitchen. They had left him munching on a celery stick, which he found to be rather yucky, only for him to notice that he was rather alone. He made his way from his chair and walked to the living room to see harry on the phone and Lucius looking pale and weak.

Harry wasn't doing too badly, considering the fact that he had never done this before. He made sure that Lucius was comfy and refreshed with ice chips. And he made sure that jam-jam was out of the way. When the paramedics came, both Draco and Severus were on their way to the hospital to meet them and Lucius was breathing methodically. Harry felt accomplished.

But the worst was coming.

When they reached the hospital, Lucius was rushed into the maternity ward. He was screaming and wailing in agony for what seemed to be forever. Harry cringed every time he heard him. Just imagining what kind of pain he must be in, and realizing that in three months time, that would be him. And then it suddenly hit him. He was going to have a baby. Holy mother fucking crap.

At least Draco was there to hold him and whisper to him and rub his arms.

Then, at 5:30 pm, October 20th little Cygnus Severus Snape was born – 6 pounds, 4 ounces.

Lucius was over the moon. Cygnus looked exactly like Draco. His wispy white blond hair and his light baby eyes reminded Lucius of when Draco had been born. He felt so relieved and happy that everything was fine!

"Lucius, the baby is so cutes!" jam-jam said as he peeked at the baby. "He looks likes ba'dray!"

"He does, doesn't he?" Lucius said, "He's so much like Draco, he cried so quietly you know? I had to really listen for him when he was a baby."

"How old were you when you had him?" Harry asked, looking up from Cygnus, snuggled in his arms.

"I was 16. And I was alone." Lucius said. He suddenly seemed so pale and drawn. He almost blended in with the white of the sheets around him. "I never knew his father. He cornered me, and I never really got a good look at him."

"You were raped?" Harry whispered.

Lucius nodded. He smiled sadly and ran his fingers through Cygnus's hair. "My parents were livid. At me. For letting that happen. I was so alone and scared, I didn't even know that I had gone into labor at the supermarket, trying to buy a bag of chips. I just felt this pain, this searing pain and I screamed. The cashier was at my side immediately, she was telling me that everything was going to be alright." At this Lucius started to cry "but it wasn't. The ambulance was late and I was already too far into the labor for them to transport me to the hospital. Then they said that Draco wasn't breathing and I remember just seeing my baby, just being able to see him. And then they said that his heart was beating! And I was so flustered that I could hardly think straight. Then I heard him, this quiet little cry that made my heart soar! He was okay! He was born really small but he was okay!"

"Oh thank god!" Harry said. "That must've been just horrible!"

"I would do it all again, If it meant I could have Draco." Lucius sighed. "He's still my baby boy, you know."

Harry giggled, and watched as Cygnus yawned and smiled softly. His little cheeks red, and blotchy. He suddenly felt like he could do it; he could have a baby.

Over the next few weeks, Lucius and Severus stayed home with Cygnus. They were elated. The little baby was just too cute for words and was so compliant. He slept soundly and fed wonderfully.

Draco couldn't keep his hands off of Cygnus and Harry. He was either cooing at his baby brother or snuggling up to Harry's belly talking to the baby. He'd say that he couldn't wait for him or her to come out and that he just couldn't wait to meet it. The two of them spent a lot of time just snuggling together curled up reading or watching TV. Draco loved lavishing Harry with comfort and he loved it when Harry would melt in his arms.

One particular night, Draco came home late from work during a major thunderstorm only to find Harry and jam-jam cowering on the couch. His protector instincts kicked in and he immediately calmed them both down and kissed both of them and snuggled for a while before falling asleep. The next morning, he was pleasantly surprised to hind Harry and jam-jam snuggling with him so closely.

But of course, as all stories go, the happiness had to end sometime right?

Cygnus had just turned one month old and Pansy decided to show up, unannounced. She was dressed in next to nothing, with her skirt barely hiding anything. When she saw Harry, she was livid.

"Draco, you never told me you had a boyfriend!" Pansy acted. She smiled at Harry who unknowingly smiled back shyly. "You didn't tell me you had a baby on the way."

"Yes, well, I don't tell you much, do I?" Draco seethed. He left the room shortly after to go to the bathroom and Pansy chose that time to strike.

"Well, well, well." She started. "If it isn't Draco's little boyfriend, all round and glowing and pregnant."

"Wha-"Harry started

"Shut up. Just tell me, whose kid is it?" Pansy asked, venom dripping from her words as she glared at Harry.

"I-I well…" Harry started. He didn't know whose child it was.

"Just like I thought. You're just a whore who's using Draco for his money." Pansy shook her head sadly. "What makes you think that he actually likes you? You're used, fat, and quite unattractive. You're holding him back from greater things."

"n-no I'm not…" Harry challenged weakly. In his head, he figured that he _was_ used, fat, and unattractive. He didn't have a dime to his name and yet, Draco said that he loved him? Who would want a used whore like him?

"Yes, yes you are. Can't you see that I'm better for Draco? Don't you get it, you nit-wit?" Pansy seethed "did he fuck you yet?"

"n-no…" Harry said.

"Well, I can tell you that it's all he wants." Pansy stated. "Once he's had sex with you, it's over."

"But he never-"Harry was once again cut off

"He wouldn't tell you straight up, he'd take his time, get you to think that he really likes you. Then, he'll take you to his bed, and you'll wake up alone. There will be a note saying that you're no longer needed and that's that. I suggest you get away from him." Pansy seemed to know a lot about Draco. But it was all lies.

"I would never do such a cruel thing." Draco's deep, strong voice startled Pansy from her rant. Her beady eyes widened. "You lying, conniving little—I don't even know what to call you. You foul creature. Get out of my house and out of my life and stop trying to weasel your way into my life. You were never welcome and you are not now. Get out!"

Pansy huffed and put her nose into the air. She sniffed in Harry's direction as if he was a filthy rag. "I am much better for you don't you see?"

"GET OUT!" Draco yelled.

The girl startled and ran like a little rat.

Harry was sitting still on the chair with his small hands on his belly. His eyes seemed to be unfocused. He looked like a statue, a finely carved stone masterpiece that expressed deep internal turmoil. You could see it in his eyes.

"Harry?" Draco came and kneeled in front of the small nymph. He took the small, delicate hands and held them carefully. Slowly, Harry's eyes came to rest on Draco's own molten silver orbs. He looked away ashamedly and felt a teardrop roll down his soft, pale cheek. Draco softly pressed his lips to his cheek, silently asking, silently waiting for Harry to look at him again.

Harry's eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to hold in his tears. He bit his plump lip to try and muffle his sob. Suddenly, he found himself in Draco's arms, surrounded by Draco's scent and his warmth, he felt Draco's lips on his head and he surrendered. He let loose the tears and the sobs. Why was Draco doing this? Why was he so nice?

"Harry, I love you more than life itself, without you I would be incomplete, you fill my life with sunshine and light, how could anyone even compare to you? You are wonderful and amazing, totally unpredictable and fun. You are so smart and witty and funny and awesome. You're so beautiful. So so so beautiful." Draco kept whispering in Harry's ear. He told him how much he loved him, how much he cared. He didn't need anything if he had Harry.

"Draco… I love you too." Harry hugged Draco with all his might, his face red and puffy. Draco sighed and hugged him back; content to just hold him in his arms. "But do you really think that I'm just a fat, used whore?"

"Harry! You are no such thing! I told you before and I'll say it again. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are not a whore. You are not fat. You're perfect."

Harry nodded and buried his head in Draco's chest, inhaling his smell and feeling much better.

"Ba-ba! Looks! I founds finding nemo! Can we watchs it? Please?" jam-jam came running around the corner holding an old video cassette of finding nemo. He must've been rummaging through the library again.

"That's a great idea, Jamie-bear" Harry said getting up from his chair, with Draco assisting him.

The rest of the day was spent watching finding nemo, cuddling with Draco on the couch and eating lots of popcorn and grapes. Those craving were getting really bad.

* * *

well, i didnt like this one very much, but whatever.

review!

mo:P


	8. still trying to get better

enjoy!

* * *

The next few days were spent in quiet relaxation. Draco had the week off and he was basking in the domestic bliss with Harry. He spent most of his time just reading or watching TV, with Harry close by. But on the Thursday, he got a call from an old friend of his. Blaise was his name. He was an old college roommate.

"We used to go to these talent shows – although I wouldn't call it that - but they were really fun!" Draco explained. "We'd all get together and sing and act – all in improv. I used to own the Disney reenactments! No one could best me!"

"So you just went up and sang?" Harry asked from the bed. He was curled up on Draco's bed with his back propped up on pillows. "No practice?"

"None!" Draco said, he waved his arms about and started to sing the opening to lion king. He got to the part where Timon starts singing along the rich African tune and he started to move around – really feeling the scene. Harry was laughing his head off.

"So….. He said they're having another show, and can we go? Pretty please I beg you!" Draco pleaded - he was on his knees.

"Well, it does sound like fun." Harry started "but I don't want to leave jam-jam here with Lucius."

"He can come! These shows are strictly g-rated! They're meant to be a let out for stress, but I think they're really fun!" Draco said. "We even let the kids come up and do their stuff too!"

"If it means that much to you.."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Draco squealed. He hugged Harry tightly and went to tell jam-jam the good news.

The next day, Harry was decked out in a blue maternity sweater and dark skinny jeans. Beside him, jam-jam waited impatiently in his black overalls and green undershirt. He wanted to go to the talent show!

Finally, Draco came down the stairs in light blue jeans and a red sweater. He grabbed his keys and they were off to the show. They drove a bit before they arrived at a large building. It looked like a theater. When they entered, they were met with a grand stage and a few people busying themselves on the stage.

"Oi! Malfoy, get up here and help us you old lard!" a loud voice called. It belonged to an Italian man with long wavy dark hair. He was tall and fit and looked to be about 24 years old.

"Hello to you too! And no. I think I'm just gonna sit with my boyfriend here and wait for the show to start." Draco retorted. He walked up to the front row and sat down calmly, helping Harry into a seat and hoisting jam-jam into the one beside his own.

"You old wanker!" the man yelled again.

Draco only smirked and crossed his leg, throwing his arm over jam-jam's chair and getting comfy.

The man scowled and turned back to hauling heavy sound equipment across the stage.

"You should helps him, ba'dray." Jam-jam whispered to Draco.

"But he called an old lard!" Draco whined back.

"But he can't do that by himself Draco," Harry admonished. "go help him!"

Draco grumbled and pulled himself up onto the stage. He rolled up his sleeves and started hauling speakers and equipment across the stage. He hated this. He'd get sweaty before the show even started and that wouldn't be good. He liked being the most attractive in the crowd. Of course, Harry stole that from him, but Harry was his – so it was fine.

Harry sat patiently waiting for the show to begin. He was having a hard time not staring at all the men on the stage. It was like a male model convention and he got the best seats! Rippling muscles and flexing biceps kept distracting him. And he couldn't let himself get aroused in such a public place. People would talk.

But Harry didn't notice how many men stared at him. They though that he was beautiful. And he was. His hair was in a loose bun with a few stray lock falling all around his face. His round belly made him glow, like a big light bulb. And his size was just adorable. Of course jam-jam was also seen but he was just the cutest little thing!

Finally, the show began after about 200 people piled into the theater. It was loud and a bit humid from all of the warm bodies, but the atmosphere was buzzing with excitement. Jam-jam was wiggling in his seat, staring at the closed curtains, willing them to open with his eyes.

And when the curtains opened, it was as if a volcano had erupted. Claps and cheers were heard like a 50 foot tsunami as crashing down on them. The man on the stage stood tall and proud his hair was cut short and his face was old and weathered. But he was a cheerful old chap, by the looks of it.

He held up his hand, smiling, and the noise stopped. There was dead silence in the theater. No one made a sound. Then music spilled forth from the speakers and everyone got up and started dancing. Draco pulled Harry up and started to dance with him. Harry had never had so much fun! Jam-jam was jumping and clapping with another boy about 3 meters from Harry and Draco, he was having the time of his life.

All too soon, the music stopped and everyone rushed back to their seats. There were collective pants and whistles coming from the audience, as they were really dancing!

"Welcome, one and all, to improvaganza!" the man said into the microphone. The audience clapped and cheered loudly, filling the theater with merriment.

"Quiet!" the man yelled. The noise stopped as suddenly as it had started. "Now, let's get on with the show! Our first performer is an old one. He's been here since before these little shows began! So please welcome, Sirius Black!" the crowd cheered and clapped and stomped their feet. Apparently this Sirius was popular.

A man with shaggy black hair and warm eyes walked onto the stage. He smiled warmly and signaled for the noise to stop. He cleared his throat, and began. It was an a capella. He was very good; his voice was as smooth as caramel and he wasn't too bad on the eyes either.

The show went on and on, with lots of noise and cheers. Draco went up and sang an excerpt from mulan, jam-jam was pulled up as a young orphan boy; he did a goo job if it too. Harry laughed and clapped and cried and had a good time. When they finally made it back home, they were all tired and happy.

Harry put jam-jam to bed after giving him his medicines and joined Draco on the couch to snuggle, basking in the warmth of the larger man.

However, as these stories seem to go, the happiness came to an abrupt end. Much like how it came the last time.

Pansy decided that it was high time to try and win Draco back again. She couldn't get it in her head that Draco simply wasn't interested. However, she came up with an elaborate plan, it involved sneakiness and cunning, and she had planned it down to a tee. But she didn't remember one small detail…

"Draco?" Pansy's sickly sweet voice startled Harry from his light dose; he was only just beginning to sleep, leaning on Draco's strong shoulder. "Harry?"

"Pansy, I though I told you I never wanted to see you again!" Draco seethed. Her very presence made his blood boil.

"But Draco darling. I-" Pansy started, she was rudely cut off.

"No. Not now. I am sick and tired of you! All my life you have been trying to get me into your bed; but no more!" Draco stood up, leaving Harry on the couch, groggily rubbing his eyes. "I will not tolerate this any longer! Leave now, and never. Come. Back!"

"but-"

"Go!" Draco yelled. Little did he know that this was part of Pansy's plan.

"Fine. Leave me! I don't need you in our child's life!" Pansy screamed. Fake tears ran down her cheeks and made her mascara run. She looked horrible.

"What child?" Draco was yelling really loud now. Harry had to cover his ears. "I have never even touched you! You're a filthy lowlife and I can't stand you! Quit these lies and move on with your life, because I have. I never loved you nor will I ever love you! The only person in this world who would love you is your soul mate, and I am not it!"

"You were drunk. You didn't know what you were doing. I was too intoxicated also, but I haven't been with anyone else but you." Pansy whispered.

"When was this?" Draco asked. He was far past infuriated now.

"About one month ago. You and I went to that ceo's convention. We drank and we got frisky. Now I'm pregnant and you're the father. Harry's child isn't even yours. You could do so much better with your own!" Pansy purred smoothly. "I just want to give you something better."

"Shut your foul mouth this instant. One; I never went to that convention; because I was working late then I came home and spent the night with Harry and his brother. Two; I. am. Gay. Three; you are too disgusting a creature for me to even think of going out with. So do all of us a favor and leave. No one wants you here."

"b-but!"

"Go."

Pansy saw red. How dare that filthy bearer steal her Draco away from her? And then to act so innocent, as if he was really raped. He was probably a street slut who forgot to wear protection. She hated his guts and that's why she took out her knife and ran at him. She aimed for his stomach, as it was a nice target.

Fortunately, she missed. The knife didn't hit Harry's baby bump but rather his arm. He screamed and Draco pulled Pansy off of Harry, throwing her across the room, where she leaped up and ran for Draco. She managed to stab him four times, each in the chest, while Harry screamed and cried. Lucius ran as soon as he heard the screaming only to see blood, and lots of it. He was hyperventilating when Pansy hit Draco's head on the coffee table, knocking him out. She stood up panting, with a crazed look in her eyes. She walked to Harry and smiled evilly. She brought the knife up and….

* * *

le gasp! que se passe?

god, this chapter gave me chills. i hope harry's okay and draco wakes up soon. he _was_ stabbed in the chest.

review and tell me what you guys think.

awsomeness!

mo:P


	9. hold up, say that again?

i'm really hyped right now... i just ate a whole bag of m&m's and i wrote my entire english essay in 30mins... yea, hyped!

but i hope you dont mind a bit of drama, and a finally developing plot. so, enjoy the plot!

* * *

Harry woke suddenly to Draco frantically shaking him. He was trying to calm the pregnant man down, saying that it was just a dream and that it's alright.

"I was so scared…" Harry whimpered into Draco's chest. "S-s-she stabbed you and there w-was blood e-everywhere."

"It's okay. I'm fine and Pansy isn't here." Draco soothed. The stress wasn't good for the baby. "Pansy wont be coming anywhere near us, since we'll be moving when the baby's born."

"We're moving?" Harry asked. "Where?"

"Japan."

"What?"

Draco smiled fondly at the confused face of his beloved. He kissed those rosy lips and said: "yes, my dear. Japan."

And so, jam-jam – who was so conveniently eves-dropping on this little conversation – immediately went and sought out Lucius to help him. He found the blond man sitting peacefully in the library, reading a book to Cygnus.

"Lucius! Lucius! Dids you hear? We're moving to Japan!" jam-jam exclaimed, his little feet pattering on the hardwood floor. "Where is Japan? Is it nice?"

"Yes, I did hear, little one." Lucius put the book down beside him and let jam-jam climb up onto the chair with him. "Japan is really nice and you can get to learn another language and Draco can run the company better from there."

"So wills I has to packs up everything now?" jam-jam asked.

"Not right now, but after Harry's baby is born, then we'll start to pack up everything and them we'll leave, okay?" Lucius said, running his fingers through jam-jam's hair. Said hair was amazingly messy. Someone must have forgotten to brush it this morning.

Over the next few days, everything seemed to fit right back into normal. There was a sense of calm. Then jam-jam got a bad feeling down in his stomach. Like something really bad was going to happen. Something was telling him to get away from the house.

"Please, ba'dray! Just one day can we goes to the zoo?" jam-jam pleaded. He was perched upon Draco's bed beside Harry, who was eating a celery stick.

"No, honey. I have to go to work." Draco said from inside his closet.

"We needs to get away!" jam-jam whined.

"From what, honey?" Harry asked, pulling the little boy to sit beside him.

"I don't knows. But I has a bad feeling and I really want to get away." Jam-jam whispered. He was shaken by this feeling.

"Alright. If you want, me, you, Lucius and Cygnus will go to the mall today and do a little shopping, how about that?" Harry compromised. It was already too cold to go to the zoo. The mall was a better choice.

"Okay. Can we go now?" jam-jam asked.

"Sure."

So, about two hours later, Harry, jam-jam, Lucius and Cygnus were wandering the mall. Jam-jam was still a bit on edge, though. He couldn't think why he felt this way. It was just this deep down feeling of dread and impending sadness that washed his insides. He felt like throwing up, to rid himself of it.

Then, Lucius's phone went off.

"What?" Lucius cried. He stopped suddenly, his mouth agape, eyes wide. "When?"

Jam-jam wanted to bawl. He could feel the sadness coming and it scared him entirely. What if somebody got hurt?

Lucius however, couldn't believe what he had heard…

Malfoy manor was bombed. ka-blamo. ruined.

It happened merely 1 hour after the four of them left. A radical mob called 'the death eaters' had been after the Malfoys for years. But it seemed that they had tried to strike them at their weakest. Voldemort, the leader of this group, had wanted Lucius's hand for 16 years. He obsessed over it until he went mad.

Draco rushed to the mall to find Harry, jam-jam, Lucius and the baby. He had gotten a phone call saying that the manor was bombed and he rushed out of a meeting to try and find his family. He was frantically scouring the mall until he saw a head of pale blond hair and immediately rushed towards it. He soon found Lucius holding a crying Cygnus sitting at a table and Harry returning from the food court across the hallway with a tray of food.

"ba'dray!" jam-jam squealed. He ran up to Draco and was immediately was lifted into the air and hugged tightly.

"I was so worried!" Draco said. "You guys are fine, right?"

"We're okay." Harry said as he gave Cygnus's bottle to Lucius.

"good." Draco sighed. He kissed Harry's forehead then Lucius's then the two babies. "It happened far earlier that I had expected."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he placed jam-jam's rice and chicken in front of the boy.

"There's this gang, and they hate our family. A long time ago, my grandfather had promised my dad to the leader of the gang, but here I come, out of no-where, and things went awry." Draco explained. He reached over and stole a spring roll off of Harry's plate.

"They thought that my father had given me away to someone else, and they started to hunt us down." Lucius started. "To get away from harm, my father disowned me and named Draco the heir to the Malfoy fortune. He gave me a bag of clothes and threw me out. I didnt have my baby boy, any money or anywhere to go."

"Oh my god…" Harry whispered.

"But, Severus found me and he helped me get Draco back. He's helped me so much. I wonder where he is." Lucius started to look around to see if Severus had come.

"But the gang leader, Voldemort, hadn't given up. He still wants my dad and he's trying everything to get him. The last attack was a month before I met you, Harry. I though they would wait it out a bit before doing anything; at least until the baby was born. Then, we would have moved to Japan, and they wouldn't be able to track us." Draco finished the spring roles and got up to buy a few more.

"I'm so sorry, to have gotten you all mixed up in this." Lucius apologized as he burped Cygnus over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have been happy if I wasn't mixed up in something." Harry admitted "my whole life was mixed up in stuff, though this is new. Where will we live?"

"Don't worry. We have a place in France. We'll drive there over the next while, and get there in a day." Lucius said, laying down a sleeping Cygnus in his stroller.

"so, by Friday?" Harry asked.

Lucius nodded.

"I'm back!" Draco sang as he set down a tray with 6 spring rolls. "Anyone want any?"

In a few hours, the entire gang piled into the Snape RV and was on their way to France. Harry didn't know what he was getting into. Of course, he never did.

* * *

this was rushed. horribly so.

i hoped you liked it. i finally have a plot, that's good. so. ya. and i had an explosion, however implied ii might have been, it's still an explosion.

tell me what you think!

mo:P


	10. a little change in the plan

you people better be happy.

* * *

Harry sat uncomfortably in the large RV. He had been sitting for what felt like days and his back and legs were killing him! And if Severus didn't stop playing that country music in the next 5 seconds, he was going to blow up. Like a nuclear bomb. It didn't help that Draco had to go to the loo and they had stopped in a gas station and jam-jam was eating a bag of cheesy popcorn, which was making him queasy.

"Severus, could please do us all a favor and turn that infernal music off?" Harry hissed.

"I apologize." Severus droned. He casually reached over and turned the radio off. Silence permeated the air and Lucius sighed in relief, he was beginning to get annoyed as well.

"ba-ba?" jam-jam said to get Harry's attention. "Do you wants any?"

The bag of popcorn appeared in front of Harry's face and the scent wafted up from the snack. Harry heaved and bolted for the door, only making it to the last step before expelling his lunch onto the ground. The people at the station all stared at him. How embarrassing. Draco ran up with some water and helped Harry back into the RV carefully.

"Sorry baby, I can't eat any of those." Harry apologized to jam-jam, who was looking at him worriedly.

"It's okay, ba-ba!" jam-jam smiled and sat down in his seat and continued eating his snack, making sure not to drop any.

"Shit." Severus cursed. He spotted a few death eaters in the convenience store across the street. He hastily turned on the engine and drove away, hoping that the men didn't see him. But, as it seems, they had run out of luck. The taller man, Colin, immediately called the boss when he spotted Draco. The boy was dreadfully blond and stood out horribly.

The death eaters immediately hopped onto their motorcycles and followed the RV. It was large and brightly colored, making it easy to see. They kept up with the vehicle until it got onto the highway, where more death eaters were waiting to cut them off. Severus was one step ahead, though. He suddenly sped up and bypassed the blockade that the mob had set up, blasting through it with great force, scattering wood and sand all over the road. He then sped down the highway, trying to catch an early lead on the death eaters. But they were quick to retaliate.

The men blasted down the road, avoiding traffic and surrounding the RV on all sides. Suddenly, Severus yelled: "hold on!" and he slammed down the breaks and emergency breaks. Jam-jam went flying out of car seat and landed on his arm at an odd angle. Harry screamed and Draco threw himself to grab jam-jam before the small boy could fall again.

"Ow…." Jam-jam whimpered, his arm was bent horribly and his face was wet with tears.

"Shit!" Severus cursed loudly. Lucius clutched Cygnus to his chest almost desperately, the baby was wailing loudly.

Severus turned and exited the highway and raced to the hospital, he had lost the death eaters for now, but they would be back soon and he needed to hurry. The hospital was thankfully not very full and jam-jam was admitted immediately he was taken into the ICU and the group had to wait outside the room once more, waiting for news about their beloved jam-jam.

Harry was in tears, quietly sobbing into Draco's shirt. He couldn't believe all that was happening. Since when was he ever being chased by a mafia? His hand came and rested on his belly, which was round and big now, and he rubbed it soothingly. The baby was kicking restlessly as if it knew that jam-jam wasn't okay.

Finally, after an hour of waiting, a nurse came in smiling. She wore bright blue scrubs and butterfly clips in her hair.

"Jam-jam is doing just fine. He has not reacted badly to the treatment and his arm will heal in a month." She chirped "although, he has a mild concussion, but he'll be fine!"

"Thank you!" Harry said. His eyes were red and puffy "can we see him?"

"Sure! Follow me!"

Jam-jam was asleep soundly on the bed with a cast over his arm. He was so tiny, and pale. Harry immediately rushed to his side and kissed his forehead. That had been a scary and tiring ordeal. What was doing here?

"God, I'm so sorry… I never meant for any of to happen" Lucius sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's not your fault!" Harry chided. "It's that disgraceful mob."

The group stayed in the small town for a few days until jam-jam was permitted to leave the hospital. He had woken up delirious and dizzy from the anesthesia, and had wanted to go home from the moment he could think straight. But sadly, home was another few hundred miles away. So, they once again piled into the RV, after buying all new car seats and new seat belts.

They drove for a few more hours before the came to the border of France. Severus spoke to him, handing over pass ports and legal papers before being let through. Draco sat with Harry resting against his shoulder and jam-jam snoozing in the seat beside him, drooling all over his shirt. He had gotten a new cast for his arm and a refill on his medications.

Finally, they arrived at a modest house in a quiet neighborhood in Paris. It was so inconspicuous and modest that he had a hard time believing that Draco would live there. It was a two bedroom two bathroom house with a wrap around porch and a large yard.

"This is so nice." Harry said, looking up at the house. "I love it!"

"It's not nearly enough room for all of us, but it'll have to do until the baby's born." Draco said, slipping his arm around Harry's waist.

"Can we goes in?" jam-jam asked. He tugged on his sling slightly, a habit he had developed.

"Sure, baby." Draco sais as he led his family into the house.

It's such a shame that they didn't see the silver haired bespectacled man watching them from across the street. Now it was only a matter of time.


	11. guns and chinese food

beware, angst and tears ahead! i warn you, this chappy has a huuuuuuge twist, ending in a cliffie that even i hated. and i wrote it!

anyway, enjoy this. cuz i have summer school in 4 days. (no, i did not fail any classes, i'm just doing some courses in advance cuz i wanna take gym next year... so savour this chappy)

tee hee!

* * *

Harry sighed happily as he lounged in the cozy, warm bed and Draco gently rubbed his aching feet and jam-jam dozed beside him. It was heaven. He took another bite of his peanut buttered celery and took a sip of his mango puree.

"How are you feeling now?" Draco asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"Better." Harry replied quietly. He had been feeling flashes of discomfort all day and his feet were hurting from all the unpacking they had done. On top of that, the family had to buy lots of new clothes, cancel multiple credit cards and start up new bank accounts. They were exhausted and Harry had been dead on his feet when he had finished packing his and jam-jam's clothes into the drawers and closet. But he couldn't help but worry about those subtle flashes. He hoped they weren't serious. The baby was due in only one month's time and he wanted to hold off on the labor for as long as possible.

He wasn't very nourished at the beginning of his pregnancy, as a result, the baby was small. Harry only hoped that the baby was healthy. Through all the recent drama, he hadn't been able to meet with his doctor. Harry's stress level had been high as well. But he could only hope and wish that they would be ready when his water broke.

"We need to set up a crib and change table for the baby soon." Draco said as his hand found Harry's belly. Harry hummed in agreement and comfort as he fell into Draco's arms and melted like an ice cream cone in the middle of summer. The warm, hard chest rumbled with soft chuckles as Harry burrowed into him and jam-jam rolled over to hug Harry's belly. The sight made Draco smile. He had a little family of his own.

"Mmmm, ba-ba?" jam-jam asked groggily as he woke, the next morning. He sat up; rubbing his eyes and saw his ba-ba sleeping on the bed beside him. He didn't bother to wake Harry up as he slid out of the bed and toed on his fluffy slippers ba'dray had gotten him. He walked over to the door and slipped out of the room. It was very quiet in the house and he was getting a bit scared. Maybe ba'dray was in the bathroom and he was on the toilet.

"Good morning, Jamison." Severus greeted the little boy. He refused to call him the 'ridiculous and childish' nickname that everyone else used.

"Good morning, Severus." Jam-jam said. "Is everybody still a sleeps?"

"No. Lucius and Cygnus are at the park and Draco is in the study." Severus informed the boy.

"Okay, thanks you!" jam-jam chirped he skipped to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Severus sighed and continued on his way to the door. He was dressed in a grey sweater and dark dress slacks, ready to go out and find his husband and son.

Harry hummed contentedly as he stretched his back and sat up slowly. The day was already under way; he had better get out of bed.

He winced as pain erupted in his pelvic area and crawled up his spine. That could not be good. He panicked and called out for Draco, who came running immediately, almost knocking over jam-jam. He found Harry looking worriedly down at his belly, wincing once again.

"What's wrong, love?" Draco asked softly, going to rub Harry's belly softly.

"I've been feeling these weird flashes all of yester dayand now, they're painful… ouch" Harry said as another flash shot up his already sore back.

"Okay, let's go to the hospital, maybe the baby's coming." Draco said as he helped Harry sit up.

"But I'm only 8 months!" Harry cried. "It's too early!"

"It might just be normal, but we had better make sure. Jam-jam, go find Lucius and Severus and tell them that we have to go to the hospital." Draco said. He put extra clothes and things into Harry's new duffle bag and packed up a bunch of baby clothes and things for the baby.

"But Lucius is at the parks and Severus went outsides I thinks." Jam-jam said.

"crap." Draco cursed. "Okay, never mind. I'll just take you there and call them afterwards."

Harry gasped as he felt a sudden weird pop and liquid gush out from between his legs. Shit!

"Draco, my water just broke." Harry said shakily. Draco immediately slung the large bag over his shoulder and gave jam-jam the smaller duffle bag. He lifted Harry into his arms and rushed out of the house. He rushed to the car that the family was renting and opened the door and let Harry down on the passenger seat. He then buckled jam-jam into his car seat and hopped into the driver seat and started up the car. He drove at breakneck speeds and reached the hospital in record time.

Draco helped Harry into the hospital and kept jam-jam close. He spoke to the elderly receptionist, who only knew french, - thank god for french highschool courses - and got a wheelchair for Harry quickly. They were rushed into the maternity ward and Harry was immediately brought to the delivery room, given some pain relief drugs and ice chips. Draco sat with jam-jam for a few minutes before his eyes widened, he had forgotten all about jam-jam's medications and inhalers! And Lucius was probably at home wondering where the hell everyone went.

Draco dialed Severus and thankfully got an answer on the second ring.

"Sev, I need you get all of jam-jam's meds and get to the hospital, Harry's water broke and we're outside the delivery room. Jam-jam's fine right now, but he needs to take his medicine. So, get down here." Draco ranted. He did that when he was nervous.

"certainly." Severus drawled. "I suppose that we're coming in the RV?"

Draco then remembered the car that was left outside in haste to get Harry in the hospital. The car was probably towed by now.

"Yes…" Draco said.

"We're on our way." Severus said.

Draco nodded and sat back down beside jam-jam. He sighed and looked over at the small boy. Jam-jam's green eyes were looking right back at him. He held the duffle bag in his lap and he looked straight into Draco's silver eyes.

"What?" Draco asked, smiling slightly.

"I'm hungry, ba'dray." Jam-jam said. "And I thinks that ba-ba will be hungry too."

"Let's go to the food court and get some breakfast and get back here quickly, okay?" Draco said standing up, the walk would do his nerves some good. Jam-jam took Draco's hand and led the tall man to the Chinese food booth downstairs in the lounge. He asked for rice and sweet and sour chicken before they got up to the counter, asking also what Draco wanted to eat.

"Spring rolls. Lots of spring rolls." Draco replied looking at the menu board. He noticed that they didn't serve fried rice, Harry's favorite and he wondered why. Thoughts about Harry suddenly reentered his mind and he got worried all over again. What if Harry needed him right now? Couldn't this line go any faster? What if jam-jam had an asthma attack? Well, they were already at the hospital, so he guessed he could get help fast, but all the same, jam-jam hadn't had his medicines and he was already looking a bit pale. Draco was a binge worrier at times like these. He also pigged out on spring rolls when he was fretting.

Finally, jam-jam was eating his rice and chicken and Draco was gnawing at his fifth spring roll. His phone rang and he nearly dropped his precious roll. He answered the phone, and froze when he heard the voice on the other end.

"I hope the baby is delivered fine, I'd hate to see something happen to them, your Harry and your baby." The voice hissed. There was only one person in world who spoke like that. Voldemort.

"jam-jam, we need to go back to Harry now." Draco said, panicking and thinking the worst.

"Okay, I cans finish laters." Jam-jam said as Draco packed up the food in the plastic bag given to them and grabbed jam-jam and carried him all the way back to the waiting room. He froze, dead in his tracks as he saw the most gruesome sight he ever saw. Severus was unconscious, a bullet lodged in his chest, blood spilled all around him. All the doctors and nurses were shot and dead. Harry, Cygnus and Lucius were no-where to be found. Jam-jam's medicine bag was soaked in blood on the floor. The hospital bed that harry had previously occupied was soaked in blood and still warm.

"ba'dray? Is this a bad dream?" jam-jam whimpered brokenly. "Where's my ba-ba?"

Draco turned and ran. He took jam-jam home and dialed 911. He was in a daze and jam-jam was scared out of his mind, clutching at Draco, bawling his eyes out. Draco sat and cried with him for what seemed like hours.

Long after jam-jam had fallen asleep, Draco had an epiphany.

He would find his family and get his Harry back, or he would die trying. That Voldemort had better prepare himself.

* * *

what? severus! lucius! CYGNUS! HARRY NOOOOOOOOOOO!

WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO? TO JUST LEAVE JAM-JAM LIKE THAT? ALONE, (well, he had draco,) CRYING, AND SAD!

THE HUMANITY!

tell me what you think!


	12. sweet and sour chicken

you people better be happy. i dont think i'll be updating untill after august 3rd, cuz summer school is busier than i thought. anyway, i had most of this done before i started school so i guess you guys get to have an update.

lucky you.

warning: alot of loose ends that i'll have to tie up.

* * *

It had been three days since Harry and Lucius had been taken. Three days and Draco was losing his mind. The only thing that managed to keep him sane was work and jam-jam. He buried himself in his paperwork and devoted all his time to jam-jam. He took the boy to work with him, refusing to leave him with a sitter. He taught him how to write his own name, and showed the little boy around his office. Jam-jam wasn't doing too well, however. He was pale, drawn and tired most of the time; but that was because Draco was still waiting for a new prescription from the doctor for jam-jam's medications. Jam-jam barely smiled and always cried himself to sleep. He spent his time coloring all over Draco's important paperwork and sleeping. He didn't have much of an appetite, so he only ate what Draco forced him to.

The authorities weren't making any progress with the case. They had all their best people trying to crack it, as it was a very important one. Two infants and two bearer's lives were at stake and they couldn't lose them. They had searched every file and phone call and security camera, but it was as if the death eaters had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Today, jam-jam and Draco were due to meet with the head detective on the case to answer a few questions. They arrived at about noon and were ushered into separate rooms to be questioned. With a case like this, the authorities needed to exhaust each and every source of information.

"So, sweetheart, what's your name?" a middle aged woman asked jam-jam softly. She spoke softly and smiled at him, trying to make him a bit more comfortable. She was one of the few in her department who poke fluent English, although, she did have a bit of an accent.

"m-my names is Jamison Potter, miss." Jam-jam said quietly, "But everybody calls me jam-jam."

"Would it make you more comfortable if I called you jam-jam?" the woman asked.

Jam-jam only nodded meekly. He didn't like this room. He felt trapped and he wanted Draco.

"Good, would you like to know my name?" the woman was smiling softly and looking at jam-jam gently. Her warm cinnamon eyes were filled with sympathy towards the little boy.

Jam-jam nodded again.

"Okay, my name is Hermione." She said "but you can call me 'Mione."

"Okay, miss 'Mione." Jam-jam said.

Meanwhile, in the room adjacent to jam-jam, Draco was meeting with a man in his late 40s who looked like he needed a shave and a hair cut.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, I need to ask you a few questions and then you can leave, alright?" the man said. His gruff timbre carried through the stuffy room, echoing off the walls. His thick accent was almost too hard for Draco to understand.

"Certainly." Draco drawled.

"How do you know the victims?" the man started.

"Lucius is the man who birthed me and Harry is the love of my life. Cygnus is my baby brother and Harry's baby is my son." Draco said. His voice wavered slightly, his eyes connected with the wall, staring blankly as the man asked another question.

"How do you know the criminals involved in the crime?"

"Voldemort has tried to kill me too many times to count. He's been after my father since he was 16. The man is senile, unstable. He's probably hurting my family as we speak, the son of a bitch!" Draco's emotions got the better of him as a lump appeared at his throat and tears spilled down his cheeks. "What does he want? There's nothing to…. Gain…. Shit! I know now! I know where they are!"

"What do you mean?" the man asked, unaffected by Draco's outburst.

"Voldemort is a global threat, so any country would be happy to lock him up. He wouldn't stay in a single place for long. But that's what he wants us to think! He's at the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of London, since that's where he was last arrested. No one even remembers that place!" Draco ranted. "We need to get a squad there a.s.a.p. and get that mother fucker."

"That is interesting. We will get to it immediatement." The man said, slipping into French.

"Merci beaucoup" Draco said, getting up and walking to the door, wanting to get jam-jam in his sights.

"De rien." The man replied.

Draco went to jam-jam's room and scooped the boy up in his arms when he called out for him.

"Are you alright, Jamie-bear?" Draco cooed.

"Yes, 'Mione gaves me cookies and lets me color." Jam-jam said, smiling a bit. This made Draco smile widely and kiss the small boy on the forehead.

"Let's go." Draco said, grabbing his bag from the chair.

"Please, wait!" the president of the force approached the two. He was skinny and tall. His fiery red hair was a thick mop on top of his head. "It is in our best interest if you stay in our witness protection program for a while. With the death eaters and everything going on, we don't think that it's very safe for you to stay at your house. We have a suite for you in the Wallace hotel. Please, for your safety."

"Sure, why not?" Draco said, he had heard of the Wallace hotel. It was supposed to be very nice. Besides, he didn't think that jam-jam could spend another night in the cold bed he, Draco and Harry would share, crying himself to sleep. "When will we be going?"

"The situation is effective immediately."

Draco carried a sleeping jam-jam into the hotel room, balancing his bags and the small boy in his arms. He gently put jam-jam on the bed and threw the bags on the chair carelessly. Draco nodded in appreciation of the room. It was medium sized, with a kitchen and separate bedroom and a nice luxury bathroom. The day had been long. The authorities had given Draco permission to get jam-jam's medicine and to go get any toiletries and necessities from the store. Draco had to be running around the house, getting all his clothes and jam-jam's things into the three bags that were allowed and had to fill out multiple papers. He was tired and jam-jam had fallen asleep in the cop car. The little boy hadn't had any of his medicine since the incident and was pale, tired and weak. Draco had never felt so stressed.

But now, he needed to be strong. There was a little boy who needed him and the rest of his family needed him to lay low. Although, Severus was still in the hospital, he had gotten treatment and was responding well. The surgeons had gotten the bullet out and he was resting. Draco went to see him each day.

Jam-jam rolled suddenly and toppled off the bed, landing on his still healing arm.

"ow!" jam-jam cried. Draco rushed over and cradled the crying boy to his chest. Jam-jam stopped crying soon and fell asleep in Draco's arms, with tears still fresh in his cheeks.

"What am I gonna do?" Draco asked sadly. "I need you Lucius. I need you here. You too Harry, god! I need you here!"

Meanwhile, in the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of London, Harry and Lucius were trying to stay alive. Harry had given birth and lost too much blood. Lucius hadn't slept since they woke up in the room. The room had no windows, one door and one bed, which the two bearers had to share. Harry was too weak to walk anywhere so Lucius became his helper, so to speak. He would help Harry to the toilet and back to bed and he would help Harry breastfeed. Harry knew nothing of the way to breastfeed and the baby boy was a newborn, so Lucius took it upon himself to teach Harry.

The baby boy and Cygnus shared a cot built for two babies. Cygnus was usually playing on the bed while Harry's baby was sleeping in the cot. The two babies were like opposites. Cygnus was larger, and had bleach blonde, wispy hair. While Harry's baby had thick black locks that looked like it shouldn't have been on a baby's head.

Harry still had yet to name his son. He desperately wanted Draco to help him, but he could exactly ask Draco now, could he? He settled for calling the baby, Baby. He and Lucius had faith that the authorities would find them soon and they would be back with their family and all would be well. But of course, Harry often cried hysterically because of his separation issues. He couldn't stand being away from Draco, much less jam-jam. He would see his baby and immediately remember when jam-jam was a baby and then a vicious cycle would make itself present.

Suddenly, the door opened. In walked a large man with smile on his face. In his arms he held another baby. He smiled and carried himself awkwardly and held his baby wrong.

"Could you please help me?" he asked, desperation shining in his warm brown eyes. His accent was very foreign and exotic. His dark skin and dreadlocks and his speech suggested that he was from the carribbean. "I ran out of formula this morning, so I don't have anything to feed my baby girl, I was wondering if you could spare some, if it isn't too much trouble."

"We would, but we breast feed, if you'd like to leave her here for a little while, I could feed her." Lucius offered. He held out his hands for the small girl. The man immediately thanked him and set the baby in his arms. She opened her small brown eyes and stared up at Lucius and smiled slightly. "How old is she?"

Lucius's question was lost in the tsunami of thank you's and I'll be back soon's, as the man shook both his and Harry's hands. He then left before any of the patrol came and saw him out of his room.

"He didn't tell us her name." Harry cooed. He smiled at the little girl as he stroked her fine brown hair. She suckled hungrily at Lucius's chest as he fed her. "She should be a Maya. She looks like a Maya."

"I agree. Isn't that right, Maya?" Lucius cooed at the baby. She wasn't as small as Baby, but she wasn't as big as Cygnus, who had busied himself with sucking on Harry's shirt sleeve, as he sat on Harry's lap.

Then, without warning, the door came crashing down, waking Baby and scaring Maya and Cygnus. Armed men flooded into the room, followed by a red headed man.

"Hello, we're here to take you back to Paris to be reunited with your family. Please, come." The man said in his thick French accent.

"But, we have to give Maya back to her father and Harry cant walk yet." Lucius said.

"Merde." The man cursed. "We will send for an ambulance bed. Garçons, vite, vite!" and then everything was a blur

Harry hadn't felt so happy and relieved in a while. He was snuggling jam-jam to his chest while Draco ran his fingers through his hair. The baby was sleeping in the hospital cot beside him and he was relaxed. The reunion was tearful and happy. Jam-jam screamed and ran directly to Harry, jumping on the bed and turning into a mess of tears, causing Harry to cry as well.

Draco hadn't had peace of mind like this since he was 12. He was so relaxed and calm to have Harry and Lucius back. Maya still hadn't been returned to her father, the man was having emergency open heart surgery and Lucius had volunteered to take care of her. Severus was permitted to visit both Harry and Lucius as long as a nurse accompanied him.

Draco reached over and took a fussing Baby into his arms gently. He smiled down at the tiny boy and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"We still haven't named him, you know." Draco said softly. "He should be named after a constellation. Like Sirius or Pyxis."

"Pyxis?" Harry asked. He had never heard that name.

"Yes. Pyxis Leo potter-Malfoy." Draco said, staring down at the baby boy. He had already stolen his heart. Draco felt so happy and excited because now, he had a complete family. 2 sons and the love of his life.

"Ba-ba? I'm hungry." Jam-jam said, sitting up. "Do you thinks that they sells sweet and sours chickens here?"

Harry and Draco laughed at jam-jam's predictability. That boy was addicted to sweet and sour chicken.

Later on that night, Draco and Harry kissed and snuggled before they fell into a peaceful sleep, full of happy dreams.

* * *

well? tell me how it was.

i really worked hard on this.


	13. froot loops and breast pumps

you lucky bastards. i said that i wouldnt update till after august 5th, but lookey here, i just had to spend all my freetime and write this for you. i know that it's a little shortish but, it ties up a whole bunch of loose ends and it opens up a big end that will have to be tied up. oh well.

good news!

**I GOT A _90_ ON MY LATEST ASSIGNMENT! CONGRATULATE ME! **

anyway. enjoy this. i'm pretty sure this is the last one till im done my courses on AUGUST 5TH

* * *

Draco was happily sitting with Pyxis and jam-jam, watching Phineas and Ferb, while Harry slept on the couch. Draco had his back against the couch with his long, fit legs crossed and jam-jam laying his head on his thigh and Pyxis drinking his milk from his bottle. Harry had come home from the hospital a week ago after spending almost a month in there getting his vitals back to normal and taking nourishment medicines and getting Pyxis checked out. Pyxis, as it turned out, was a bearer and was very small. He weighed about ¾ of the normal weight for a baby and he was malnourished. He was put on an IV and Harry breast fed him every 2 hours.

Draco hadn't felt so good in a long while. He had his family back, safe and sound, and Voldemort was behind bars. There were still some death eaters out there, but most of them were incarcerated. The threat that had been plaguing the Malfoy-Snape household was no longer a pressing matter and they were very content to bask in domestic bliss for a few more months, before moving to Japan, as was their plan. Jam-jam was very happy to have his ba-ba back. He had been in serious turmoil for the time it had taken for the authorities to find his ba-ba and Lucius.

Pyxis, with his thick black hair and his bright green eyes, was an instant celebrity in the hospital. Every nurse wanted to take care of him and coddle him. Harry was adamant that he did all of the hard work, however, as it was his baby. But the nurses all pouted and went on with cooing at the baby boy, completely ignoring Harry. Christmas was spent in the hospital, with Draco and Severus bringing all of the presents to Harry's room and an extra cot be placed in the room for Cygnus. Lucius and Cygnus had been discharged form the hospital a week after they had been found.

Snape strode into the room with Cygnus in his arms, dressed warmly in a blue snow suit and fluffy boots.

"Draco, I'm going to buy a few things at the grocery store. I was wondering of you needed anything." Snape said, smiling at Cygnus as he ran his saliva slick fingers down his clean shaven cheek.

"Actually, Harry needs a few more pairs of socks and we're running a bit low on diapers for Pyxis and Cygnus. And jam-jam needs a refill on his multi-vitamins." Draco said as he burped Pyxis over his shoulder.

"Very well. Jamison, would you like to accompany us in going to the store?" Snape asked.

"No thanks you, Severus. I wanna be here when ba-ba wakes ups" jam-jam said, yawning widely.

"Then I'll be seeing you." Snape said as he walked towards the door.

Draco smiled and rested Pyxis down on the floor beside jam-jam. He had laid out a few comforters so that jam-jam and the baby would be comfy. He gently pried himself from underneath jam-jam's head and asked the boy if he was hungry.

"Do you has the sweet and sours chickens?" jam-jam asked, looking up at his ba'dray.

"No, not right now, sweetheart." Draco said smiling at the little boy.

"Hmm, then I guess I wants some froots loops" jam-jam said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I'll be right back." Draco said as he went to get himself and jam-jam some froot loops. That boy had him addicted the cereal.

Soon, as Draco and jam-jam ate their cereal and Pyxis took a nap, Harry woke up. He sighed as he saw his little family, together and happy. Draco was slurping his milk from the bowl, and jam-jam was still eating his loops. Baby Pyxis was sleeping peacefully on the make-shift bed that Draco had made.

"hey." Draco said to Harry as the black haired man sat up. "How are you feeling?"

"full." Harry winced as he felt his chest. There was lots of pressure there and he needed to pump some of the milk out of his chest. He was already leaking some milk from his nipples and it was making his shirt wet.

"Here, let me help you." Draco said as he reached over and grabbed the breast pump and an empty bottle from Pyxis's bag. He gently lifted Harry's shirt off of him and wiped his chest down. He placed a gentle kiss to Harry's lips as he slid behind him to pump the little machine. He let Harry rest his back against his torso.

It was too hard for Harry to pump on his own. The breast pump was a child proofed model and because of all the blood and hydration Harry lost while he was taken and the fact that he was bedridden for almost an entire month, he had lost a lot of strength. He was building it back up slowly, but he was still unable to do many things. He couldn't carry jam-jam anymore and he couldn't walk very far without losing his breath. He was very thankful that Draco was there to help him.

"Where's Lucius?" Harry asked, sighing as he felt the pressure start to alleviate.

"I think he's taking a nap. Severus took cyg' to the store to but a few things." Draco said, inhaling Harry's scent from his soft hair. Harry had let it out of its braid and it flowed down his slender frame, stopping mid-back. Harry smelled like cinnamon and spice, with a hint of fresh-cut bamboo.

"okay." Harry said, relaxing against Draco.

"ba'dray! Looks at the roller coaster! It's so bigs!" jam-jam said, turning around to look a Draco, finally noticing Harry. "Ba-ba! You wokes up!"

"Hey, my Jamie-bear" Harry said. Jam-jam crawled over and rested his head on Harry's thigh. That's when Pyxis started to fuss and Draco had to go and fetch him from the floor.

"What's wrong, my little baby?" Draco asked as he scooped the tiny baby boy in his arms. "Oh dear god!"

"What?" Harry asked form his spot on the couch.

"He pooed." Draco whined.

Harry only laughed at Draco and gently slid himself down on the floor. He took the change mat out and reached out for his baby. Draco readily handed Harry Pyxis. Harry made quick work of messy diaper, putting on another clean one in only 2 minutes flat. He handed the dirty diaper to Draco to throw out, giggling as Draco held the diaper as far away from himself as possible.

Jam-jam sat beside his ba-ba and rubbed Pyxis's tummy. The baby loved it when he did that. Jam-jam loved it when the baby would smile and gurgle at him.

When Pyxis was 6 months old, the entire family packed up all their things and moved to Japan. Cygnus had said his first word: "food" and jam-jam was going to start kindergarten soon. He would have started already, but Harry didn't have enough money to enroll him at the regular age and it was too late to enroll him when he had met Draco. Now, in Japan, jam-jam could go to the prestigious all bearer institute called 'Sapura' the age of enrollment was a year after the English's own and jam-jam would be the correct age in his class.

Draco had been teaching Harry and jam-jam Japanese for the past 5 months. They were both grasping the language fast and it seemed that Harry would be able to speak it fluently within the month. Jam-jam however, was still trying to grasp English properly, so he was a little slow in the lessons.

On June 15th, the family boarded the plane that would take them all the way to Japan. To Harry, it seemed like another world away. To jam-jam, well he could hardly contain his absolute glee.

They took off, and were ready to start their new lives.

* * *

insert epic music now.

okay. well. i guess that's it until AUGUST 5TH, 2011. laters!

awsomeness!

mo:P


	14. TERRORISTS!

well, it's august 5th, i'm done summer school, and the phineas and ferb movie is coming out today on tv! *squeeeeeeeeeeee* **_ACROSS THE SECOND DIMENTION _**WOOT! WOOT!

i'm soooo~ exited! i'm gonna bake a maccain oven pizza, and crash infront of the hd tv, and chill to phineas and ferb.

*there is a little thing with this chappy, i used afghan terrorists in this one, and i dont want it to sound as if all afghans are terrorists... cuz they're not. but there are some, and i used that idea, because it was convenient. so, dont take it wrong way, please! **NOT ALL AFGHAN PEOPLE ARE TERRORISTS!**

**also, i kinda included naruto characters by accident... i didnt realise until i read it over and editied it. soooo... ya, it's a crossover now! I HOPE NOT TOO MANY PEOPLE ARE TOTALLY CONFUSED! BESIDES, IT'S NOT NECESSARY FOR YOU TO KNOW ANYTTHING ABOUT THEM, CUZ I'LL FILL YOU IN, I MEAN, I HAVE TO, IT'S HOW I WRITE.

enjoy your 3, 339 word chappy (COUNT EM!)!

i worked hard for chappy, so hard for the chappy!~

* * *

Jam-jam whimpered loudly as the plane shook and jerked roughly. He was clutching at Draco's torso and trying to hold back his sobs. The little boy had never been on a plane before and he didn't think that this 'turbulence' as Draco had called it, was normal. The plane would fall out of the sky if this didn't stop soon! Even Harry was a bit concerned. He had never been on a plane either and now, there was major turbulence and he was starting to lose his grip on Pyxis.

Draco held Harry and jam-jam close to his body as the plane continued to shake. He had felt his fair share of turbulence, but he had never felt turbulence this bad. He knew that this must be very scary for Harry and jam-jam, as they had never been on a plane before.

Pyxis let out a shrill wail and the other passengers on the plane looked on with growing annoyance as the baby refused to stop crying. Harry had fed him only 10 minutes ago and his diaper was changed just before that. There wasn't anything wrong per say, the tiny baby was just a bit afraid of the rough jostling the plane was going through.

"Would you just shut that child up?" a large gangly man hissed from across the isle. He had a rust red beard and a shiny bald head.

Harry shrunk under the man's scrutiny, pressing himself closer to Draco as Pyxis continued to bawl. Draco, however, was at his wits end. That man had no right to say anything to Harry and he was about to blow his top when a kind looking flight attendant rushed down the isle, carefully balancing himself against the chairs in the first class cabin.

"Good evening, sirs, but if I may, I can help you with your child." He said, his black hair was spiky and he had butterfly clips in his hair. He looked no more than 20 years old. His Japanese accent was thick. "I have three children with my husband, and we travel, so, um, the best way to calm your baby down is to try and sing to him or hold him tightly. Maybe let him drink some milk or water or suck on a toy. I find that this helps."

"Thank you, we'll do that." Draco said as he reached into Pyxis's food bag and pulled out his water bottle. He handed the bottle to Harry's waiting hand and Harry gently pried Pyxis's lips open around the nipple. Pyxis quieted slowly as Harry and Draco sang to both him and jam-jam, calming the two of them down. The flight attendant returned to his seat at the front of the plane and buckled back into the seat as the plane lurched foreword with great force. Jam-jam sobbed with earnest as he felt the plane falling. Draco was starting to get very scared. The plane was tipping and that was definitely not normal. Suddenly, the pilot's voice came over the PA and no-one was prepared to hear what he had just said.

"Greetings, passengers; this is your captain speaking. Please remain calm. We have lost one of our right engines and we will need to land in Afghanistan to repair and refuel. Please understand that there is currently political unrest in this area, and it is not safe to exit the designated area within the afghan international airport which your flight attendants will direct you to. We will be in Afghanistan for 2 – 5 days. If you need any type of toiletries, diapers or medications, please inform your flight attendants and they will assist you. We will be landing in 30 minutes, please buckle your seat belts. Thank you for your co-operation."

"ba'dray? Why do we have to stay in the airport? Why can't we go out?" jam-jam asked quietly from beside Draco, taking advantage of his newly corrected grammar. The plane had landed successfully, and the family was camped out in the airport for a while.

"There's fighting out side, honey. We have to stay here so we're safe." Draco said, running his fingers through jam-jam's downy locks.

"How come nobody's stopping it?" jam-jam asked.

"The cops are trying, but there are a lot of people fighting, and not enough cops." Draco said.

Jam-jam pouted and lay his head down on Draco's lap, falling asleep quickly from the jet-lag and stress that came from the situation. Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his flaxen locks. He caught sight of Harry returning with Pyxis along with food. Draco's stomach growled in appreciation.

"Hey." Harry said, pecking Draco on the lips before settling down comfortably and sitting Pyxis down on the inflatable mattress the family was sharing. "I managed to find a Chinese vendor, who knew they had those here in an airport? I got jam-jam his sweet and sour chicken and I got you a dozen spring rolls… I would have gotten more, but there's a limit to how much you can buy. Oh! I also found a small convenience store run by this sweet old lady. She said that her delivery man would be bringing in new stocks tomorrow and she'll save a box of diapers for us! How nice of her! I also saw some-"

Draco stopped Harry's incessant nervous rambling with a sound kiss. Harry was dazed when Draco finally pulled away.

"Huh…" Harry sighed, his eyes were glazed over.

"You were rambling." Draco chuckled, gazing at Harry lovingly.

Harry blushed adorably and took out Draco's spring rolls from the plastic bag he was carrying. He also took out his bowl of fried rice and the bottle of apple juice he had gotten to share with Draco. Draco carefully moved jam-jam to lie further down on the mattress so that he wouldn't be covered in spring rolls.

"Did jam-jam take his inhalers before he went to sleep?" Harry asked, chewing his rice.

"Crap." Draco cursed. "I'll do it now."

Draco gently shook jam-jam awake and smiled as the boy groaned and pouted in his sleep addled mind. He lifted the boy to sit up and got the family medicine bag out of his suitcase. He fished out the blue inhaler and shook it as jam-jam looked around blearily.

"Food." Jam-jam mumbled as he crawled over to Harry and sat down looking over at his rice. Harry smiled and lifted a spoonful of rice to jam-jam's lips. The boy took it all in and pushed the excess into his small mouth, puffing his cheeks out.

"I still need you to take a puff, Jamie-bear." Draco said, reclining on the bed, playing with the inhaler in his hands.

"I don't wanna" jam-jam complained.

"Jam-jam." Harry warned.

Jam-jam sighed and scooted over to Draco who helped him take his medicine. He looked around the gate and saw many other people on beds similar to theirs mulling around and toying with their laptops and trying to find signal for their cell phones. He spotted Lucius and Severus playing with Cygnus and got up to give them a visit.

Harry sighed as he looked around the gate. There were many people all looking as stranded as he felt. There was another bearer on the plane, who turned out to be the flight attendant. Harry felt that there was more to him than met the eye. He seemed to be hiding something big. It unnerved Harry to no end. What could he be hiding?

"Harry?" Draco said as he rubbed an awake Pyxis's tummy.

"That flight attendant. He looks like he's worried about something." Harry said.

"Oh? How so?" Draco asked, gazing at the young bearer.

"Well, he keeps biting his lip and rubbing his stomach. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's pregnant." Harry said, still eating his rice. "And look at the way he's always looking at his phone, like someone's supposed to call him."

"Hmm. That does look a bit fishy." Draco said.

Little did they know, but the little flight attendant was very worried. His husband was at home with the children and with the bearer away for so long, he wouldn't be able to go to work. The bearer's name was Sasuke. He was married to his high school sweetheart and they and their three children lived in a run down, dangerous part of Tokyo. His husband could hold his own, but their children were too young to even understand why they couldn't go out and play with the other children. The family was also a bit low on funds. They wouldn't be able to buy any refills on medicine for a couple of months and their three boys were bearers.

Harry decided to talk to the obviously distressed man. He left Pyxis with Draco and walked over to the flight attendant.

"Excuse me, but you seem to be worried over something." Harry started.

"Oh, n-no it's nothing, please, relax and don't worry, we will leave in 2 – 5 days." the man said. The effect was ruined however, by the glistening tears and the tremors in his voice.

"You're worrying me." Harry said. "You need to tell what's wrong."

"n-no… it's alright." Sasuke tried, as he tugged on his black hair.

"Listen, I was in my fair share of trouble. And when I see someone who looks like thy need a shoulder to cry on, I'll always offer my own." Harry said

Sasuke only broke down and cried. Harry immediately let him cry on his shoulder, although it was a bit uncomfortable, seeing as how Harry was shorter than this man.

Then, the most horrible thing happened.

Armed men rushed into the gate, led by a tall, muscled afghan rebel leader. They were all sneering and shouting, the sudden intrusion causing quite a stir in the little area.

"Listen up, you little shits. I am al'bhahleh. I will be your master. You will be my slaves. Now pack up your things, we are leaving, and don't make us use our guns." The man hissed.

Harry felt the ground underneath him fall away from his feet. How were they getting out of this one?

One week later, found an exhausted Harry trying to console a wailing Pyxis and a weakened jam-jam in a windowless room with Sasuke expelling bile and mucus from his already too empty stomach. Sasuke had deducted that he was pregnant again, and he barely slept with the impending threat of terrorist bombings and the fear for his unborn baby.

During the nights, Harry and Sasuke would take care of the children, trying to catch some sleep themselves, but never being able to. During the day, they were forced to weave rugs and carpets from 5:00 AM to 8:00 PM. Jam-jam's medication had been taken away by the rebel group and he hadn't had any since they were corralled into the gate terminal at the airport.

Harry hadn't been able to speak with Draco for days. They were only allowed to meet once a week, and only for one hour. Draco worked under the searing hot sun from dawn till dusk. He was only fed once every two days and he was terribly sunburned. The bricks the men were forced to haul were very heavy and he felt faint every night when he laid down for his four hours of sleep each night. He was beginning to get desperate. Draco hated not knowing what was going on with his family and he felt like he would explode if he didn't see them soon.

Lucius was sharing a room with a woman named Hinata. She was an angel to him. Hinata helped Lucius with Cygnus and taught him how to weave.

"Thank you, Hinata." Lucius said, smiling at the girl. Her lavender colored eyes looked up from playing with Cygnus.

"It's no problem Lucius-san." Hinata said. She smiled at the man, as he dozed quietly.

Cygnus smiled and bounced on his little feet. He was about 10 months old and he already wanted to walk. Hinata laughed and held his arms and balanced him as he wobbled and hopped on his chubby legs.

Harry was now finally falling asleep when Pyxis started fussing. He tiredly changed his soiled diaper and noted with a dejected sigh, that there were only 5 diapers left. Pyxis went through at least 15 a day. Jam-jam was weak and tired as well. He couldn't stay awake for long, and the guards were starting to threaten him. Harry hadn't known what stress was like before now.

Draco sighed as he tiredly found his family in the large courtyard in which the terrorists let the captives out. He saw a tired, sleepy Harry toting around a pale, weak jam-jam while the flight attendant carried Pyxis. Harry looked horrible. Draco shuddered to think how he must look. Jam-jam looked worse. He was pale and gaunt. He looked as if he had lost some weight and his eyes were lost, pale.

"hey." Draco croaked his throat dry and sore.

"hi." Harry said, smiling tiredly. He sat down in the shade of a tall willow tree and laid jam-jam on his lap. "Jam-jam's not doing too good."

"I can see that." Draco said. He petted jam-jam's hair and sighed wistfully. He already missed his loud, sweet, hyper little Jamie-bear. The sight of him pale, drawn and weak broke his heart.

"b-ba-d-d-dray?" jam-jam asked quietly. His voice was tiny.

"Hey, little man, how are you feeling?" Draco asked the tiny bearer.

"No good." Jam-jam whispered.

"Oh, where's Sasuke?" Harry asked, more to himself.

"Here I am." Sasuke said, walking up with a gurgling Pyxis in his arms. The baby was delighted to see the outside after so long inside.

"Draco, this is Sasuke, he's been helping me with jam-jam and Pyxis." Harry said, reaching out to pet Pyxis's thick hair as Sasuke sat beside him.

The three bearers, including jam-jam were wearing the clothes given to them by the rebel group. It consisted of a small shirt that cut off above the belly, much like that of princess jasmine in the movie Aladdin, one that jam-jam particularly enjoyed, and parachute pants that had a resemblance to the ones found in the movie Aladdin.

The three of them were in all white and it only served to make their pale skin and black hair stand out even more. Harry's hair was pulled back in a thick braid with a few locks falling to frame his face, as Draco looked around the courtyard; every woman was wearing the very same thing.

Draco, along with all the other men was wearing black parachute pants and black satin head bands. They were all shirtless and seemed to be muscled up some, from all the heaving and lifting they were doing.

"Da! Da! Da!" Pyxis mumbled as his feet kicked and his arms stretched out for Draco. Draco smiled and gently took the little baby from Sasuke's arms.

"Hey, my baby boy! Have you been taking care of mommy?" Draco asked playfully.

The next moment however, Lucius walked over with Cygnus on his hip and Severus walking beside him. Cygnus and Severus were wearing black parachute pants while Lucius had on the female uniform. Beside them, however, Hinata was walking, making silly faces at a laughing Cygnus. She also wore the female uniform. Her eyes were a pale lavender color and her hair was short and dark indigo.

"Lucius!" Harry said, at the same time Sasuke said: "Hinata!"

"Hey, guys!" Lucius said, plopping down and making himself comfy. "You know each other?"

Everyone watched as Hinata and Sasuke hugged and spoke rapidly in Japanese, seemingly like they had known each other for ages.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Hinata Hyuuga, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Hinata said, blushing softly. She had no accent while Sasuke had a very thick one.

"Lucius, this is Sasuke Uzumaki. He's been helping me out with jam-jam and Pyxis." Harry explained.

"Do you know each other?" Lucius asked again.

"We grew up together." Sasuke said. "My father and her father were close friends and we were at each other's houses all the time. She's like my sister."

"Oh, what a small world." Lucius gushed, smiling at the two.

"But, Sasuke married his high school sweetheart Naruto Uzumaki, and he got disowned for getting pregnant at 18. I haven't seen him since he gave birth to their first baby." Hinata said, sitting down.

"I know what that's like." Lucius said, looking at Draco softly.

"You were disowned as well?" Sasuke asked. "Why?"

"I was raped at 16. I ended up having Draco over here." Lucius said, gesturing at the tall blond across from him. "My parents disowned me, and took him away from me, and he was kept from me for a month before Severus, my miracle lawyer, managed to find me and listen to my story and help me get my baby boy back. He was 27 at the time, and I had just turned 16, but we fell in love and got married after I turned 18. I don't know what would have happened if Severus hadn't seen me wandering around London with tears running down my face."

"Don't think of those things, love. It's all done now, and we have Draco and we have Cygnus too." Severus said as he wrapped his arm around Lucius's slight frame.

"Yes we do." Lucius put a chase kiss on Severus's lips as they embraced.

"So, who's this Naruto?" Harry asked Sasuke. "You never did tell me of your husband."

"He's a big blond dobe." Sasuke said smiling. "But I love him and our kids more than anything in the world."

"dobe?" Harry asked

"It means dumbass or stupid, love." Draco told Harry.

The group met under the same willow tree for three more weeks. The terrorist group granted jam-jam some of his medicines and his inhalers, the little boy was doing much better and everyone was allowed to meet twice a week now.

Sasuke began to show slightly on the third week, cursing the skimpy shirt they were forced to wear. It revealed his small baby bump clearly.

However, on the Monday of the fifth week, things began to look up for everyone except the terrorists.

The gang had been secretly planning an escape since week two. Harry, Sasuke, Hinata, and Lucius would weave secret messages onto the mats and rugs they made and wrote many messages depicting what they were going through. The rugs were shipped off all over the world without any inspection and the world began to take notice.

It started with one woman in Canada finding the message on a mat she was going to buy in a flea market. She then took the rug to the authorities who looked deeper into this and deducted that the rugs came from Afghanistan. Then, another rug turned up in America, then one in France, then in china!

The world began to get closer to finding the captives. The four bearers and jam-jam as well began weaving in earnest. They managed to get other women in on the heist and soon, almost every rug had small messages and codes on them, being shipped off to different places in the world.

The afghan rebels were none the wiser. They didn't pay attention to the news and they were caught completely off guard when three weeks later, on the tenth week, the fortress was raided with many of the world's armed forces. Harry smiled a mile a minute when he finally stepped out onto the afghan streets and smelled the dust and tank grease. He was finally free and he could finally continue his life…. Again.

* * *

sooo~ooooo? whadya think?

awsomeness!

mo:P


	15. new life for you and me

I'LL SAY THIS NOW IN ADVANCE

**I ****AM**_** SOOO SORRY!**_

_**THERE. **_

* * *

Jam-jam just wanted to be home.

He was surrounded by soldiers and weapons and yelling and he hated it. Once the captives were freed from the terrorist group, they had been sent to a nearby American camp. There was limited space, so Harry, Draco, the kids, Lucius, Severus, Sasuke, and Hinata had to share one small tent. To say it was hot and humid would be an understatement. They were in the middle of a desert and the days were hot, the nights were cold, and there wasn't enough room. Poor baby Pyxis and Cygnus both had heat rashes and jam-jam chafed like no tomorrow. Draco had to help out the soldiers with the heavy labor work and Severus had been called upon to aid the defense chief, as he had been in the Britain army before he had met Lucius.

Sasuke was growing bigger every day. His stress levels were not good and the fact that camp was breached the night before was not helping anyone. Everyone got one phone call a day and 30 minutes of internet time. Draco used his time wisely, and was able to get a hold of his company. He learned that he was all over the news in Britain and that the company was on the verge of bankruptcy. Sasuke learned that his youngest son needed emergency surgery; the boy had a chronic heart disease and would most likely die in the next week if the surgery wasn't completed successfully. harry didn't have anyone to call, so he usually gave Draco his time and phone calls to allow Draco to work on his company while Harry would take care of the children.

It had been a heavy few weeks at the terrorist base, but this was too much for Harry.

"ba-ba?" jam-jam asked from his seat beside Cygnus.

"Yes, honey?" Harry asked tiredly. No-one had gotten much sleep.

"I wanna go home." Jam-jam small voice wavered and fat tears fell from his green eyes.

Harry scooped him up into his arms and held him tightly. He couldn't say that he regretted ever meeting Draco. But so many horrible things happened to him that he almost wished he had met someone else. Harry immediately squashed the idea down. He loved Draco and Draco loved him, how could he wish that he had never met him? Draco was the one who helped him through each and every bump and fall in the road, and when they had argued that one time, it was Draco who calmed him down. It was Draco who had made it possible for jam-jam to have his medications and know what it was to be a kid, and not have to worry if his ba-ba and him were gonna have dinner the next night.

Harry began to sob. The feelings and guilt of sorrow just became too much for him. He absently felt Sasuke rub his back, but all he could think of was how everything just had to go against him. He almost expected Voldemort to escape prison and kill everyone.

"We'll get out of here, alright jam-chan?" Sasuke soothed. He used his softest voice and smiled as the boy wiped his tears on his arm.

Jam-jam just hoped that they would get out of there alive and in one piece.

The next morning dawned bright and early. A few birds chirped and the night's chill still lingered in the air. The crisp air made Pyxis sneeze.

Jam-jam giggled at the baby. He was the only other person awake, save for Cygnus, who was sitting up, sucking on his blanket.

"We have to be quiet, Pyxis, or we'll wake everyone up." Jam-jam whispered.

Jam-jam rubbed the green eyed baby's belly, and watched as he fell asleep. He smiled to himself, proud of how grown up he felt. He then turned to Cygnus, who looked up at him with big silver eyes. Jam-jam noted that he was big baby. Maybe he was hungry.

"Let's go find a nice soldier who could get us some food, okay?" jam-jam whispered. Cygnus crawled after him as they made their way through the camp. Jam-jam made sure to watch Cygnus closely, so that he didn't bump into anything and watched out for anyone who could help them.

Finally, he spotted a soldier enroute to the food tent.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" jam-jam called out. The soldier looked towards them with a puzzled expression on his clean shaven face.

The soldier was a muscular black man. His skin was dark and his hair was short. His eyes held concern as he stooped down to look at jam-jam.

"What are you two doing out here alone? Are you lost?" he asked. He thanked his lucky stars that he was able to catch the two before they wandered out of the camp. He would hate for his own daughters to get lost like this.

"Yes, sir. Me and Cygnus want to eat. But we need help." Jam-jam explained. He smiled as Cygnus grabbed his pant leg and sat on the ground beside him.

"You two shouldn't be out here all alone. Are your parents here with you?" the soldier asked as he lifted Cygnus off of the sandy ground and wiped his dirty hands with the rag he kept in his back pocket.

"My ba-ba is still asleep, but I was hungry and I think Cygnus is too." Jam-jam explained, taking the hand of the soldier as they began to head back towards the tent. "Do you know where I can get some food for my family?"

"We'll need to get back in your tent, safe and sound before we can get some food." The soldier said. "Your family must be worried."

"You're right! I shouldn't have left! I'm gonna be in so much trouble!" jam-jam began to wheeze, his chest heaved and his throat constricted. He froze in his steps, his green eyes panicked. "Cant' breath…"

"Hey, hey!" the soldier immediately reached into one of the many pockets on his vest and pulled out an inhaler. He shook it and gave jam-jam a puff. His eyes were searching jam-jam's face for any signs that he would need additional attention. "Do you have asthma?"

Jam-jam nodded his little head. His eyes watered as he hung his head. He knew that he should always have his inhalers but he forgot them. His ba-ba and Draco would be so angry when they found out!

Jam-jam was not right. Harry was not angry, just worried out of his right mind. He was so relieved when the soldier returned with a nervous jam-jam and a happy Cygnus.

"You're not mad ba-ba?" jam-jam asked tentatively.

"Not in the least, baby!" Harry said, hugging jam-jam tightly. "Just don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry…"

It was only a few days before the entire group boarded a military aircraft and flew to Japan. Draco was thankful that they were finally away from the violence and stress. Harry was happy that jam-jam was out of the dusty air. Hinata was glad to see her family again and Sasuke was ecstatic to see his husband and children again.

Lucius and Severus were able to relax with Cygnus in their cozy town house in the Tokyo suburbs, and Draco and Harry settled into the crazy fast life of the heart of Tokyo. They loved the different places and sights to see and they couldn't wait to see the Tokyo tower.

Jam-jam loved to see the different people and have lots of sweet and sour chicken. And Pyxis, well, let's say that Pyxis pooped much more at ease.

**~11 years later~~**

"Bub', I'm going out!" a 15 year old jam-jam yelled to Harry from the front door.

"Where are you going?" Harry yelled from the kitchen. His large, round belly brushing against the counter.

The family had lived in the heart of Tokyo for 11 years. In that time, Harry and Draco got married, and had two beautiful children together. They were currently expecting the third. They loved the life that they had, as Draco had much more time to spend with the family and jam-jam had so many options for future careers and Pyxis was thriving.

"Jam-jam! Wait! I wanna come! I wanna come!" a small girl with light blonde ringlets and emerald green eyes ran down to the front door, wearing footie pajamas and a Santa hat.

"Not this time, Andy." Jam-jam said, donning his jacket.

"Please!" Andromeda, Andy for short, pouted cutely, she put her little hands to her chest in tiny fists.

"He's gonna do boring, grown up stuff with _Ichigo._" 11 year old Pyxis teased, walking from around the corner. "His booooy-friend"

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend and no you can't come because it's too cold and 'bub, I'm going to the grocery store to buy some egg-nog, do you need anything?" jam-jam said, ushering the children into the kitchen.

"You know what, if you don't mind waiting, we can go in the car." Harry suggested, turning the stove off under the rice. "I was planning on going gift shopping today, I'm sure you were going to get some things too."

"Yea, sure I guess." Jam-jam said. He peeled his jacket off and pulled out his iPod 8 (A/N: how far do you think iPods will go?) and began texting Ichigo. He sighed as he thought about his ~Ichigo~. The boy was 6"4, muscled and a perfect gentleman. He got straight As, he was on the honor roll and he was going to be on the varsity football team, which consisted of the best of the best. And he was to be their star player. Ichigo was everybody's wet dream.

The family had settled down into this life well and they were very much at ease.

The end…

* * *

OKAY, lemme explain

life has been really hectic to me lately and i kind wrote this spasmodically and rushed. so, this is really bad and the ending is horribly anti-clmactic.

SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO **SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO _SORRY_!**

**WELL. THAT'S THE END, FOLKS.**

BUT,

I HAVE ABOUT 8 PLOT BUNNIES READY TO POCREATE... that didnt sound right...

anyway, my creative reserves arent dried up yet! (**AGGIE** WOULD KNOW. ^_^)*LAUGHS EVILLY*

mo:P


End file.
